


Show Me What You Got

by DarkWolf3030



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Masturbating, Mutual Pining, Singing, Singing Competition, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolf3030/pseuds/DarkWolf3030
Summary: I remember why I started trying to sing competitively, it was because of him. He was the best singer I had ever laid eyes on and I immediately wanted to be better.disclaimer! I do not own any of the songs or lyrics used in this!





	1. Qualifications

###  Lance

 

I remember why I started trying to sing competitively, it was because of him. He was the best singer I had ever laid eyes on and I immediately wanted to be better. I was there that day because Pidge had been trying to get me to join her’s and Hunk’s duo to make it a trio. 

 

“It would be harder to have a trio in a singing competition,” I told her trying to wave her off as I wrote my English paper.

 

“It will be but this is all about the edge factor.”

 

“Will you just shoo fly and leave me alone about this?”

 

“How about we make a deal,” she asked her glasses catching the glare of my bedroom light. “You come see one competition with us and then if you still don't want to join ill let it go.” 

 

“Fine if it will get you off my back.”

 

Looking back at that moment I was glad I took that opportunity because it had to lead to this moment standing face to face with my idol. We were both out of breath and smirking devilishly the small crowd that had grown around us from the party were cheering. We both leaned in at the same time but at the last minute, he pulled back. He winked at me over his shoulder as he turned back to his partner and they left leaving Pidge and Hunk and me all dumbstruck. This moment made the fire in my chest grow even more, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back. Back to my first time even seeing him then this will all make more sense.

 

“Why do I have to do this” I whined

 

“Shut up Lance. You agreed to this.” We were currently weaving our way through a mass of people trying to get a better spot to the stage to see the performing groups. This was the competition my town was famous for the Voltron Battle of the Voices or VBV for short.

 

VBV is for singles or groups to perform their own songs or ones by other artists. The competition went on for six events. First, before you even got on a stage you had to qualify. Only fifty groups got in then it was on. The first was the Yellow event that took fifty people and narrowed it down to forty then the Blue that took forty to thirty, Green and thirty turned to twenty, Red made ten more disappear till there was only ten left, the Black event only left two groups and last was the Voltron event that found out who was the best out of the two.

 

Pidge and Hunk have only ever made it to the Blue event they wouldn't really talk about why they didn't make it further. They had opted out of performing this season since they lost their lead singer who joined a different group this year and neither of them wanted to step up to center stage.

 

Hunk handed me part of his snickers bar saying something about how I'm not myself when I'm hungry as we found a spot good enough to watch from. Today was the last event of the season and the first group had finished a few minutes ago everyone was now just waiting for the second group that called themselves The Broganes. 

 

The stage was pitch black although it was hard you could see some movement. I almost jumped back as two spotlights one purple and one red lit up the stage where two men stood. 

 

The taller of the two was wearing a tight sleeveless black shirt and black pants. My heart almost stopped as my gaze moved over to the shorter one. He was beautiful from the black hair he had pulled up into a short ponytail to the red and white crop top jacket he was wearing that was not zipped up. The jacket and the low riding jeans he was wearing almost gave me an aneurysm and then he opened his mouth. 

 

_ “Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time _

_ C'mon, just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me _

_ Good, good, now we're making some progress _

_ Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat” _

 

His partner took over the next verse

 

_ “And I believe _

_ This may call for a proper introduction, and well _

_ Don't you see? _

_ I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue  _

 

_ Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen _

_ Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention _

_ I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives _

_ Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen _

_ Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention _

_ I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives” _

 

They sang the chorus together with the crowd already hyped the music pulsing through the speakers while they sang the lyrics.

 

I listened to the song my eyes were blown wide as I watched him move across the stage, putting on a show. I leaned forward trying to soak in the sight of him as much as i could while they performed their next two songs.

 

_ “Don't turn your back on me  _

_ I won't be ignored _

_ Time won't heal _

_ Don't turn your back one me _

_ I won't be ignored” _

 

The both sang the last verse and the music faded out. The crowd cheered as they both gave a small bow and left the stage. 

 

I was obsessed from then on out and I counted that day not only as the day I got to see the win them VBV but the day I felt something really wake up inside me. He created a spark in my soul and every day since I had been fanning the flames. 

 

\---

 

I took a large gasp of air as I finished the last song on our set list. 

 

“Damn, Lance chill,” Pidge said throwing me a water bottle. 

 

“Cant”  _ pant  _ “chill. Not till”  _ pant _ “we”  _ cough _ “win.” It had been almost a year since the finale of the VBV and I had been non-stop practicing. I was going to compete against him, against Keith, and win.

 

Keith and, his partner, Shiro had dominated at every event or festival they had been to since that night and nothing seemed to be slowing them down, nothing yet. In one week qualifications starts and we will own it and make it from the Yellow event all the way to the Voltron event. 

 

We were currently practicing in Hunks garage, his little sister sat in a plastic lawn chair clapping after every song and cheering for us. I took a bow. “Thank, thank you! I would like to thank all my adoring fans!”

 

“You only have one” she giggled and got up to hug me before running into the house.

 

“Och. I would like to think I have more. Alright, well let's pick it back up at ‘Love on the Brain’ one, two-”

 

“Lance that was amazing. Come on you need a break,” Pidge broke in.

 

“Pidge I keep messing up when Hunk starts the chorus. I have to get the transitions right!”

 

“Pidge is right Lance. That was flawless. Just come take a quick break. I'll order some pizza and we'll watch that horrible reality show you love.”

 

“It's not horrible!”

 

“It's called the real housewives of Organ Lance. It's pretty bad.”

 

“You just don't have taste.” I took the aux cord out of my phone and checked it.

 

****(1) Missed call from: Mama <3** **

 

 

“Shit guys, I have to go.” 

 

“Missed call from your mom,” Pidge asked

 

“Yeah. If I don't text you guys later than it's safe to assume I'm dead.” I left Hunks house and started the walk back to mine. I clicked on my mama’s contact and the phone began to ring.

 

“Lance! Why didn't you pick up?”

 

“Sorry, mama I was practicing.”

 

“How did it go?”

 

“Not good. I'm still slow on my transitions or too fast.”

 

“You'll get it. I need you to come home now and watch Frankie and Carla.”

 

“I'm already on my way.”

 

“Thank you. I have to leave now. They should be fine till you get home. I love you, Lance.”

 

“I love you too Mama.” The call ended a second after our goodbyes. I sighed as I walked. I needed to get better if I didn't I wouldn't have a shot of being near Keith ever again or ever meaning something to him.

 

_ “Stargazer,”  _ I sang as I walked

 

_ “Look up to the stars and see _

_ Your destiny on a plate for you _

_ There's no room for me” _

 

I stopped just to walk in silence. When I saw Keith perform in May I was drawn in. I loved singing but I loved the idea of seeing him again more, that's what drove me. During summer break I pushed myself. When school started I didn't stop. I had to get Pidge to help me on my homework so I could keep up my brutal practice and my grades but it was worth it even if I was constantly being teased by the gremlin. This was my last year, senior year and I felt like I was going to have a panic attack. I had to finish this year strong to make my Mama proud and get into college but I didn't know if I wanted to go. I found a true love for singing and if we won VBV then we might be discovered. 

 

My phone buzzed in my pocket, updating me on the newest news of the Broganes. The night after the show I had turned the notifications on The Broganes Instagram and also every social media account Shiro and Keith had.

 

It was an update announcing that The Broganes are going to be competing in the VBV and they would see all the groups at the qualifying round in one week.

 

I gritted my teeth. The would see us and they will be wishing that they never faced The Garrison Trio. 

 

###  Keith

 

I sat with Shiro in our apartment my feet were propped up on the coffee table as I scrolled through the comments I was getting on the post about us competing in the VBV this year. We almost didn't know if we were going to compete after our victory last year, between me going to high school and Shiro's college stuff we had to use every spare minute to practice but now, the night before the big day, we were set.

 

“Done,” Shiro announced setting down his laptop showing me the screen. He had been working on a college paper about the human mind or so I thought. His screen had the design of a shirt on it. It had his name on the back and Broganes on the front.

 

“That's what took you an hour?”

 

“No, I finished my paper before doing this.”

 

“It's lame Shiro.”

 

“It's not that bad.”

 

“It's plain.” 

 

“Then you do better and this time doesn't show off your entire body.”

 

“Everybody loved it.” He gave me an unpleasant look. “Fine, since we are doing slower songs this season I think we should go with maybe a classier look.” We had decided to go with slower songs because of the amount of louder, faster songs we did last year, we wanted to show that we have a variety. 

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like we’ll wear black button up shirts. I'll wear a red tie and you'll wear a purple one but we’ll wear black jeans instead of dress pants because I can't stand that shit.”

 

_ “Language _ . That sounds good. I think we have all of that stuff you there will be no need for an impromptu trip to Walmart tonight.”

 

“If the qualifications are tomorrow why were you making a shirt?”

 

“I could overnight ship it.”

 

“Glad we figured out a better outfit.”

 

“It wouldn't have been that bad.”

 

“They would have all laughed.”

 

He stood up stretching his long legs and closed his laptop. “It's time to sleep we have a very long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

 

“How many people are trying out this year?”

 

“About five hundred groups.”

 

“Holy shit!”

 

_ “Language _ . There are so many this year they have set up five different areas for trying out based on skill and if you've competed before.”

 

“Should be interesting then. Which area are we in?”

 

“Number one.”

 

“Ha. We have this in the bag.”

 

“Don't get cocky yet. The reason there are so many people is because they were all anticipating us trying out. There are some good groups this year looking to take us down a notch.”

 

I grinned as I started towards my room. “I would like to see them try.” I was looking to win again this year because this is my last. After last year Shiro and I had both been discovered and once this season is over we are supposed to sign a contract and start making our own music.

 

I made sure all the items I needed were there, I set them out before flopping onto my bed, rolled over to plug in my phone. I fell asleep and slept better than I had in a while.

\---

 

I sipped my coffee and watched the other in area one. Shiro and i were one of the last groups up and the first ones had just taken stage. It was a male and a female singing a pop song i didn't know.

 

“I’m going to go check out the other areas,” I told Shiro 

 

“Remember we go on at one.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” I went off to find some better source of entertainment. I walked through are two where some kid was trying to rap but his words were getting jumbled together and got lost halfway through the song. The music cut out and he was dismissed. Area three and four had nothing that looked interesting by the time I got to number five a new group was just starting. It was a trio of a girl, I think, and two boys. That was unusual to see just three people. The boy standing in the middle and a bit further up than the other two looked good. His outfit was a light blue shirt and a black leather jacket, he had on gray skinny jeans and black sneakers. His short brown hair was gelled to the side and his dark blue eyes were looking out over the crowd with nervousness he stopped when he saw me near the edge of the crowd his eyes grew wide. He turned to his partners and told them something quietly, they both looked my way. The girl looked somewhere between laughing and slapping the lead male and the other boy had a look like he was trying to calm down the lead singer.

 

The boy took a deep breath and announced the name of the group. I snorted a laugh at the name. The Garrison Trio. He gave a thumbs up to the guy in charge of the sound equipment and the music started.

 

_ “And you got me, let go _

_ What you want from me? “ _

 

He sang into the microphone. He was good, his voice steady even though he looked ready to bolt.

 

_ (“What you want from me?”) _

 

His partners sang as the backup singers

 

_ “And I tried to buy your pretty heart, but the price too high _

_ Baby you got me like oh _

_ You love when I fall apart” _

 

_ (“fall apart”) _

 

_ “So you can put me together _

_ And throw me against the wall” _

 

He looked relieved when the song ended a few minutes later. He practically ran off the stage his partners walking camley behind him.

 

\--- 

 

###  Lance

 

The minute I saw him while I was on stage my heart stopped and it didn't start beating again till i was off the stage. I made my way over to where he had been but he was already gone. He looked amazing today with his black shirt and red tieIi bet that ass looked great in those tight jeans. Dammit gay thoughts.

 

I lead them around the rest of the day waiting for one o'clock when I knew The Broganes were going on at area one. A crowd gathered around area one on time just so we could all see what the famous duo was bringing to the table.

 

Shiro and Keith matched this season in outfits which was surprising even more surprising was that Shiro was first to sing a lyric.

 

_ “Hold _

_ Hold on _

_ Hold on to me _

_ 'Cause I’m a little unsteady _

_ A little unsteady _

 

_ Hold _

_ Hold on _

_ Hold on to me _

_ 'Cause I’m a little unsteady _

_ A little unsteady” _

 

Keith stepped up taking the next part

 

_ “Mama, come here _

_ Approach, appear _

_ Daddy, I’m alone _

_ 'Cause this house don’t feel like home _

 

_ If you love me, don’t let go _

_ If you love me, don’t let go” _

 

It was different to hear them sing a slow song and not one of the fast paced emo songs that they are known for doing. Everybody cheered when it was done and the crowd split up to either go do their own performances or scope out the competition. We instead all went home to stay the night a Pidges while we wait for the result we would get in the morning. 

 

I woke up to a cold glass of water in the face and Hunk cheering. 

 

“Whats going on,” I asked sleepily

 

Pidge shoved her Ipad into my face as she joined the big guy who was dancing around the room.

 

**Dear The Garrison Trio,**

 

**You entered the Voltron Battle of the Voices in hopes to make it to the Yellow event. Congratulations you have made it. We are hoping to see you there next saturday, you must submit your tracklist for the Yellow event as soon as possible if you fail to do so by Thursday then you will be disqualified. Good luck to you.**

 

**From, The VBV**

 

“Oh my God” I yelled I pulled them both into a hug as we cried. This was going to be a good season.

 

\---

 

###  Keith

 

I yawned stretching out on my bed. It was rainy this morning and i had been taking my time getting up but it seems my phone didn't like that idea. It had been buzzing nonstop. I picked it up and looked at the dim screen that was still somehow to bright for my eyes. 

 

There was a long list of messages i was getting from friends and family asking about results from yesterday and an even longer list of fans who were asking about the same thing. I walked out of my room to find Shiro texting on the couch. I held up my phone with the email saying we had qualified open. 

 

“What was that about not getting cocky?”

 

Shiro laughed and shook his head in response. 

 

I pushed his feet aside so i could sit down before putting them back down in my lap. “I saw an interesting group yesterday.”

 

“Did you now?”

 

“They weren't half bad. I wonder if they made it.”

 

“Well we’ll find out at the Yellow event party tonight won't we.”

 

“I forgot about that.”

 

“What was the group even called?”

 

“The Garrison Trio.”

 

“I've heard of them. They entered like two years ago, remember? Their lead singer bailed on them last year and joined...shoot what was the name? Got it! She started a duo with a male called Planet Arus. They were the first to perform in our area yesterday.”

 

“Did the old group ever make it to any events?”

 

“They did. They made it to the blue event but one of the members had an issue and they messed up really bad on stage.”

 

“Well they found a new lead singer and he is very good and even better looking.”

 

“Please do not date any competition. That always makes things complicated.”

 

“Look who's talking didn't you date that one kid, Matt, who was apart of Rebels.”

 

“Yes and did that end well?”

 

“I remember it going well. You guys stayed together for like two years then he went off to college.”

 

“Bad example. It just won't end well.”

 

“You're such a worrier. Besides who said i will date him.”

 

“No having random sex!”

 

“That's not going to happen either! Just chill Shiro i won't do anything stupid.” There was a bing on my phone and I looked down. “I just got our  _ mysterious  _ invite to the yellow event party.” 

 

“So did I.” 

 

“We have a while to kill before it starts. What do you want to do?”

 

“Watch tv?”

 

“Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! There will be more to come so fret not!
> 
> The songs used in this in order:  
> The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage by Panic at the Disco  
> Faint by Linkin Park  
> Love on the Brain by Rihanna  
> Unsteady by X-Ambassadors


	2. Yellow Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it was our turn. I took center stage the lights blinding and my mouth dry. The music started and I gripped the microphone stand. It song started with a piano and after a few heartbeats, I took my mental cue.

Lance

 

I called my Mama after we had pulled apart from our hug. She was proud and so were all of my siblings who were yelling at me over the phone. After i ended the call I received a message from an unknown number.

 

**Come to lot 7456 tonight at 8pm. Look your best and prepare yourself for the rest of the Yellow event performers.**

 

“What is this about” I asked showing Hunk my phone, both his and Pidge’s let out a ‘ping.’

 

“That our invitation” Hunk told me.

 

“Invitation to what?”

 

“After each round the people who move on the next event get invited to a party at a private lot in town until after the Black event then all fifty groups are invited back to honor the last two remaining contenders.”

 

“Why did they send the message like this?”

 

“To scare the first timers into not going or to make them think they'll get jumped.”

 

“These parties are nothing to sneeze at,” Pidge warned. “I don't think we should go. Remember the Blue event party?”

 

“That was off the hook,” Hunk laughed.

 

“What happens at them,” I asked my interest peaked.

 

“The groups get wasted” Hunk deadpanned

 

“Sometimes they get into _musical battles,”_ Pidge mocked.

 

“Musical battles?”

 

“Groups with grudges will challenge others to try to decide who will win before the event even starts. During our Blue Event party there was one so intense that four groups were involved and ended with someone getting punched in the throat during a solo.”

 

“We are so going!”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don't think we should go,” Pidge said again.

 

“Why not?”

 

“I'm afraid we’ll run into Allura.”

 

“Please. If she to give us shit I’ll fight her, beside The Broganes qualified and this is my chance to talk to Keith.”

 

“As much as we would love to help you live out your gay fantasies” Hunk started

 

“We don't think it's a good idea,” Pidge finished. “This was your first time even competing Lance and the more experienced groups enjoy freaking out people new to this world.”

 

“Did that happen to you guys?”

 

“It did. Hunk threw up three times and had seven panic attacks leading up to our first Yellow event. You should remember that much even if you weren't at the actual event.”

 

“Yeah I do. It was pretty bad.”

 

Hunk put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile. “We just don't want it to happen to you. You were so nervous yesterday we were certain you would run off stage mid song. The crowds are only going to get bigger.”

 

“Guys, I will be fine. I want to do as much as I can while I have the chance to do it.”

 

“Okay Lance,” Hunk broke. “We’ll go but the second we see you start to get cold feet we are out of there.”

 

“Or if the party gets out of hand.”

 

“Got it!”

 

\---

 

I spent five hours after i got home trying on outfits for my siblings to try and decide on a good look for tonight. I settled on a blue long sleeved and collared shirt with the body being white. I wrapped a green jacket around my waist after i put on the gray skinny jeans from yesterday and a pair of blue and white converse.

 

Pidge gave me a thumbs up when she came to get me at seven thirty. She was sporting a black skirt and ripped black leggings. Her shirt was a long sleeved tee shirt with ‘i have given up’ across the front.

 

“Classy” i told her with a smile and frowned at Hunk. He wasn't wearing anything special just a yellow shirt and green cargo pants. “Couldn't put in anymore effort Hunk?”

 

“It's not like I’m going to meet the love of my life, it's just a party.”

 

“Suit yourself, I’m going all in.”

 

“That's because you are hoping to meet the love of your life,” Pidge teased.

 

“Keith is not the love of my life he's my rival.”

 

“You’ve been drooling over him since the Voltron event last year.”

 

“Just get in the car Pigeon.”

 

\---

 

We drove around for almost an hour trying to find this place. I stepped out of the car and gave them an encouraging smile but it was mostly to try to make myself feel better about this. We left the car and walked out into the very large grass field. There was a table set up full of food and a speaker was blasting music next to it. A few groups had already shown up but not any i recognized.

 

“Pidge! Hunk!” A male called from across the field pulling his friend with him. They were two tall college aged boys the one who called for them was wearing a purple tank top and black basketball shorts and sneakers. The other had on almost the exact same thing except he had a normal tee shirt.

 

“Hey Thace, Ulaz” Hunk greeted “it’s good to see you guys.”

 

“Likewise. We were all worried about you two after the Blue event two years ago then Allura runs off to start a new group and you guys didn't come back.”

 

“We saw you up there performing after we had finished our tryout and Thace was cheering so loud i almost lost my hearing.”

 

“They earned it ‘Laz. You have a really good lead singer, so what's his name?”

 

I couldn't find words in my mind. I was talking to Thace and Ulaz of The Blade of Marmora. They had made it up to the Black event each year but have never won, that doesn't mean they hadn't won other competitions.

 

Ulaz frowned, “is he alright?”

 

“Sorry about him” Hunk apologized. “This is his first time competing in VBV, or any competition for that matter, and he is a little starstruck.”

 

Thace and Ulaz exchanged looks. “Starstruck,” they asked together.

 

“We aren't anything special,” Thace tried to assure me.

 

“Are you kidding! Your group has done so much!”

 

“So he speaks” Thace grinned. “We have won some things but we haven't made as much of a ruckus as the Brogane duo.”

 

“I wouldn't mention them around Lance,” Pidge warned “he is a little obsessed.”

 

“Can you blame him” Thace laughed “have you seen Shiro?”

 

“I'm more of a Keith man myself,” i told him

 

“Good choice, good choice,” Thace nodded his head as he talked. Ulaz sighed and Thace just grinned back taking Ulaz’s hand in his own.

 

Ulaz rolled his eyes at Thace. “Anyway if you were hoping to see Antok or Kolivan then I’m going to have to disappoint you they have a test tomorrow and they decide to stay at the dorms and study.”

 

“I think it's a good thing Antok is not here. Last thing we need is for him to catch another tree on fire,” Pidge said and they all nodded their head in agreement. Someone yelled Thace’s name from somewhere by the cars.

 

“We’ll see you later,” Thace told us before dragging Ulaz with him towards the person. We walked around aimlessly and even got some beer that Pidge got from the unguarded table. We talked amongst ourselves till a commotion by the cars caught my attention

 

“Shit it’s them!”

 

“Lance,” Hunk soothed. “It's fine buddy, alright? Play it cool. You are just as good as anyone here.”

 

“I wouldn't say that a female voiced laughed from behind me. I didn't even need to turn around to see who it was.

 

“What do you want’” Pidge growled

 

“Feisty tonight aren't we?” I turned slowly trying to stand the sight of her. Allura stood smirking wearing a white and gold dress that came down mid-thigh and stood out against her dark skin. Her new partner Coran stood beside her looking very disapproving of her actions. “I saw your tryout and I was holding my breath in hopes you wouldn't lose yours Katie. You don't need a repeat of Blue event, now do you? You poor _little baby_.”

 

“You want to come say that to my face?”

 

“I would have to bend down for that.”

 

“Yeah I see how that would be a problem because of that whore dress you're wearing.”

 

At this point we had started catching people's eyes. Hunk tried to calm Pidge down but none of the usual tactics were working.

 

“Where is the rest of that dress,” I said joining in. “Is it with your pimp?”

 

“Oh you mean the pimp I was using to cheat on you with?”

 

A loud “Ohhhh” rippled around the growing crowd.

 

“No I was referring to the pimp that gave you the breast implants.”

 

“These are real unlike the love I told you I had for you.”

 

“Damn” someone yelled from my left, we must have had the entire party’s attention.

 

“It doesn't really surprise me, you were always a slut.”

 

“You mean like your mama?” Someone grabbed me from behind before i could lunge at her

 

“Whoa! Alright!” Thace yelled pushing people aside Ulaz and Shiro right behind him.

 

“You guys both let out a little steam but it's time to break this up,” Shiro told us all three of them stepping in between Allura and I.

 

The person who grabbed me pulled me out of the crowd and the edge before letting me go with slight push. .

 

“What the hell” i yelled at them. I was so pissed at this point i almost didn't realize who had grabbed me. Keith stood in front of me hand on his hip the other trying to smooth the wrinkles out of his shirt before he straightened his crop top red and white jacket.

 

“I know you were about to defend your mother’s honor but I don't think that's the excuse she would want to hear when she picked you up from a holding cell.”

 

I couldn't speak; it was just like with Thace and Ulaz but a hundred times worse.

 

“I’m Keith-”

 

“I know who you are,” i blurted

 

“Right. I forgot that at one of these things people know who i am. You're the lead singer of The Garrison Trio right?”

 

“Y-yeah.” I cleared my throat trying to keep a little dignity. “The names Lance.”

 

He smirked, not a knowing way or a flirty way but somewhere in between where i knew it was bad and i should get out of there but at the same time he was drawing me in. “You were good yesterday. I was hoping you made it.” He reached out his hand and when i went to shake it he pulled me in close our noses almost touching. “I’m expecting good things this season” he leaned in and whispered “show me what you got.” He pulled completely away from me and walked off into the light of the setting sun.

 

The second he was out of sight Pidge and Hunk came running to me. “Oh my god Lance! What was that about,” Pidge questioned excitedly.

 

I didn't answer, i couldn't answer instead i leaned against hunk trying to find some way to process what just happened. Finally i l looked up and at my partners. “First off our new goal as a team is to show Allura up and our side goal is to wipe that smirk of Keith’s face.”

 

“Oh we will,” Pidge scowled “we will show Allura up, don't worry about that and as for Keith. With you working as hard as you have we will do more than give him a run for his money we will win the Voltron event.”

 

\---

 

Keith

 

Shiro and i arrived to the Yellow event party wearing the same thing we did for the Voltron event last year except Shiro made me wear a shirt under my jacket. We got out and were met by immediate cheering and greetings from old friends and new competitors. I stood around talking for a few minutes till i noticed the growing crowd further down the field. At first i thought it was just the first singing battle of the night till i heard yelling.

 

“Shiro! Thace! Ulaz!” They all looked over at me.

 

“Yeah what's up Keith” Thace asked.

 

“I think a fight is about to break out.” They all looked to the mob of people.

 

“Shit,” Thace cursed. We all raced over to see if anyone had swung yet. I got there just in time to keep a boy from hitting a bitchy female over a comment about his mother. After the others broke up the fight i dragged him out of the crowd and pushed him away from me just in case he was feeling violent still.

 

“What the hell,” he yelled he was shaking a little, his fists balled up and ready for a fight.

 

“I know you were about to defend your mother’s honor but I don't think that's the excuse she would want to hear when she picked you up from a holding cell.” I wasn't as good as Shiro at breaking up fights, he got so good because i was constantly getting into them, but I did know how to at least talk reason.

 

His eyes grew wide and all of the fight left his body. He stood there dark blue eyes meeting my violet ones. I smiled inward at who i had found. This was the lead singer of The Garrison Trio, so he did make it.

 

“I’m Keith-”

 

“I know who you are,” he said quickly eyes still wide.

 

“Right. I forgot that at one of these things people know who I am. You're the lead singer of The Garrison Trio right?” I knew who he was but I just wanted to get him to say anything, what can I say he has a nice voice.

 

“Y-yeah.” He cleared his voice and stood up a bit taller. “The names Lance.”

 

I guess he isn't so nervous anymore. Let's change that. “You were good yesterday. I was hoping you made it.” I reached my hand out almost in a way to shake his hand once he took the bait i pulled him in close his eyes blown wide again. There it is. “I’m expecting good things this season.” I leaned in and whispered give “show me what you got.” I let go and walked away to go find Shiro.

 

I found him around a small crowd who was watching the first singing battle of the night. Thace and Zarkon, one of the two singers of Galra, stood in the center Ulaz stood next to Shiro shaking his head at his boyfriend. Ulaz never really participated in these things but Thace made it a goal to get in at least two each party. Currently Thace was rapping Ice, Ice baby by Vanilla Ice. Zarkon’s partner, Lotor, broke in part way through the song with C.R.E.A.M by Wu-Tang clan but made it faster paced. Thace nodded his head and looked over at Ulaz with his signature puppy dog eyes. Ulaz sighed and jumped in.

 

_“It ain't hard to tell, I excel, then prevail_

_The mic is contacted, I attract clientele_

_My mic check is life or death, breathin a sniper's breath_

_I exhale the yellow smoke of buddha through righteous steps.”_

 

Thace grinned taking the next part as Ulaz nodded his head at him right before ‘steps’

 

_“Deep like The Shinin', sparkle like a diamond_

_Sneak a uzi on the island in my army jacket linin_

_Hit the Earth like a comet, invasion_

_Nas is like the Afrocentric Asian, half-man, half-amazin_

_Cause in my physical, I can express through song_

_Delete stress like Motrin, then extend strong_

_I drank Moet with Medusa, give her shotguns in hell_

_From the spliff that I lift and inhale, it ain't hard to tell”_

 

They stepped up to their opponents pushing them into the crowd even when Galra accepted defeat the two went on moving around the ring the crowd had created throwing smiles and looks at each other. Ulaz picked up as Thace left off their transitions smooth.

 

_“The buddha monk's in your trunk, turn the bass up_

_Not stories by Aesop, place your loot up, parties I shoot up_

_Nas, I analyze, drop a jew-el, inhale from the L_

_School a fool well, you feel it like braille_

_It ain't hard to tell, I kick a skill like Shaquille holds a pill_

_Vocabulary spills I'm +Ill+_

_plus +Matic+, I freak beats slam it like Iron Shiek”_

 

Thace took it from there not slowing down for a second

 

_“Jam like a tech with correct techniques_

_So analyze me, surprise me, but can't magmatize me_

_Scannin while you're plannin ways to sabotage me_

_I leave em froze like her-on in your nose_

_Nas'll rock well, it ain't hard to tell”_

 

_“This rhythmatic explosion, is what your frame of mind has chosen_

_I'll leave your brain stimulated, niggaz is frozen_

_Speak with criminal slang, begin like a violin_

_End like Leviathan, it's deep well let me try again_

_Wisdom be leakin out my grapefruit troop_

_I dominate break loops, givin mics men-e-straul cycles_

_Street's disciple, I rock beats that's mega trifle_

_And groovy but smoother than moves by Villanova_

_You're still a soldier, I'm like Sly Stone in Cobra_

_Packin like a rasta in the weed spot_

_Vocals'll squeeze glocks, MC's eavesdrop_

_Though they need not to sneak_

_My poetry's deep, I never fell_

_Nas's raps should be locked in a cell_

_It ain't hard to tell”_

 

They finished the last verse together the crowd going wild and both of them taking in large amounts of air. Thace pull Ulaz into a hug and kissed him quickly on the mouth, laughing when Ulaz elbowed him in the ribs but you could tell Ulaz enjoyed it too. The crowd dispersed after everyone was done cheering for the duo.

 

“That was amazing guys,” I praised. “Good job.”

 

Thace put his arm around Ulaz’s shoulders still grinning like an idiot. “Thanks. I always told ‘Laz that we would be able to put those Galra fools to tears if he would just join in. Antok can't rap and Kolivan despises the music but Ulaz can and it was proved tonight that we are the best compared to them when he’ll just work with me. It took a long time to wear him down.”

 

“I only did it because I knew you would lose if I didn't and I really did not want to have to play babysitter while you cried and got drunk.”

 

“I'm still going to get drunk it's just I’ll be happier.”

 

“And that's better for me how?”

 

Thace shrugged “there will be more making out?”

 

Ulaz sighed “this is my life now” he told us

 

I laughed, “don't worry Ulaz maybe he’ll fall and hit his head really hard on a rock and die or something.”

 

“One can only dream.” Thace started tugging him away to go drink and Ulaz let him waving bye to us.

 

I watched them go and looked up at Shiro. “Wanna go get drunk.”

 

“I can. You can't. You're underage.”

 

“So?”

 

“I promised your dad i wouldn't let you get into alcohol or drugs ever.”

 

“Come on Shiro.”

 

“Keith” he warned his dad voice coming in.

 

“Fine. fine. No drinking alright.”

 

“Good. where did you go after the fight?”

 

“I was trying to calm down that guy. Turns out he the new singer for The Garrison Trio.”

 

“That boy? That's who you were talking about this morning?”

 

“Yeah. is there a problem with that?”

 

“No I just didn't think he would be your type.”

 

“Shut up Shiro, hot dudes are always my type.”

 

\---

 

Lance

 

“Were getting out of here Lance” Pidge commanded

 

“What? Why?” It was somewhere around ten, way too soon to leave this party. After I saw Thace and Ulaz whip two other dudes in a rap battle other song fights had been breaking out. Some were aggressive like Thace’s and others were just to see who had better pipes and some weren't battles at all more like entertainment when two groups would all try to sing the same song and coordinate it usually ended with a wrong lyric or someone getting off beat and the would all just laugh. Now things were getting hyped the music was turned up higher like that was possible and most everybody was drunk or had a beer in their hands including myself.

 

“Somebody just pulled out a box of fireworks and I really do not want a repeat of the tree fire Antok created.”

 

“Come on Pidge based on numbers this will be the wildest party of the season.”

 

“No that's the Voltron event this one will come in about third.”

 

“What's the second?”

 

“Blue event when all the first timers are pumped and everyone is celebrating the first real cut. There will be more chances to party let's just go home.”

 

“Alright. Where’s Hunk?”

 

Talking to a girl he met he seems to really like her. I'll go get him and you go start the car. She threw me the keys and went off. I got to the car and started it. I didn't realize how cold it was till I sat down on Pidge’s leather seats.

 

She pushed hunk into the back and pulled herself into the passenger seat. I pulled out and started toward Hunk’s house. “Did you have fun,” I asked the big guy.

 

“Pidge pulled me away. She was really into me!”

 

“Who?”

 

“Shay of Rock Monster she’s is in it with hers brother Rax who is kinda a dickkk.”

 

“Nice buddy. How much did you have to drink?”

 

“Not that much.” He leaned his head against the window. I pulled up in his driveway and had to help Pidge get him upstairs safely. Pidge and i switched seats when we got back.

 

“I wanted to say that I’m sorry I started shit with Allura,” she apologized once we were at my house.

 

“It's fine Pidge I know you guys have some history.”

 

“And you have some with her. I should have thought straight and gotten you out of there before something happened.”

 

“It's fine Pidge I just want to know. What happened at the Blue event two years ago?”

 

She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. “I had a panic attack on stage in the middle of our first song.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I still don't know. Hunk thinks it might have been because of the size of the crowd but it was only a little bigger than our Yellow event. We got disqualified and Allura yelled for hours in the end she quit and went to join a group with Coran when she started that private school at the start of Junior year.”

 

“That was around the time I found out she was cheating on me.”

 

“Yeah it was I forgot they both happened Sophomore year.”

 

We sat in silence for a few minutes the only sound being the purr of the car. “It will be better this year Pidge. I promise.”

 

“Thanks Lance. I hope your right.”

 

I pulled her into a hug before going inside and upstairs my head full of thoughts.

 

\---

 

I was pumped and ready to pee my pants. It was seven on the dot and all fifty groups were backstage. The crowd in front of the stage was bigger than the crowd that was at the Voltron event last year and that's saying something. My heart was beating fast in my chest. Pidge was calm sitting on the ground listening to her phone and texting. Hunk was distracting himself by talking to Shay who had come to sit by us. There was a lot of people jam packed into the room we were in. Through the forest of legs and bodies I could see people I knew.

 

Thace and Ulaz sat not too far away. Thace was leaning against Ulaz’s shoulder, eyes closed. He had an ear bud in his ear and Ulaz had the other. On either side of the couple were two other men who I was guessing was Kolivan and Antok, they all looked calm.

 

Keith and Shiro were across the room talking they didn't look nervous at all but they have done this before. It was easy to pick out first timers like me. They were up pacing or having panic attacks.

 

Someone with a clipboard poked his head into the room and called for The Blade of Mamora to come with him. Ulaz kissed Thace’s forehead and told him something. Thace opened his eyes and nodded his head, taking deep calming breaths. I guess he isn't as calm as I thought.

 

They were the sixth group to go on and we were the thirty first. Soon more and more left until the room was looking pretty empty. Keith and Shiro were the twenty fifth to go out there the roar of the crowd got louder once they got on stage.

 

Shay left soon after and then finally it was our turn. I took center stage the lights blinding and my mouth dry. The music started and I gripped the microphone stand. It song started with a piano and after a few heart beats I took my mental cue.

 

_“I can't take them on my own, my own_

_Oh, I'm not the one you know, you know_

_I have killed a man and all I know_

_Is I am on the run and go.”_

 

Next was up to Pidge and Hunk they go back and forth on part of the chorus.

 

_“Don't wanna call you in the nighttime”_

 

_“Don't wanna give you all my pieces”_

 

_“Don't wanna hand you all my trouble”_

 

_“Don't wanna give you all my demons”_

 

_“You'll have to watch me struggle”_

 

_“From several rooms away”_

 

_“But tonight I'll need you to sta_ y”

 

I picked it back up happy to do something to try to distract myself from the fear I was feeling.

 

_“Do do do do_

_Do do do do_

_Do do do do_

_Do do do do_

_Do do do do_

_Do do do do_

_Do do do do_

 

_I am up against the wall, the wall_

_For I hear them coming down the hall_

_I have killed a man and all I know_

_Is I am on the run and go”_

 

Then to Pidge and Hunk

 

_“Don't wanna call you in the nighttime”_

 

_“Don't wanna give you all my pieces”_

 

_“Don't wanna hand you all my trouble”_

 

_“Don't wanna give you all my demons”_

 

_“You'll have to watch me struggle”_

 

_“From several rooms away”_

 

_“But tonight I'll need you to stay”_

 

Back to me

 

_“Do do do do_

_Do do do do_

_Do do do do_

_Do do do do_

_Do do do do_

_Do do do do_

_Do do do do_

_Do do do do_

 

_Cold nights under siege from accusations_

_Cerebral thunder in one-way conversations_

_Oh oh oh oh oh”_

 

Pidge and hunk finished off the last repeat of the chorus and we all sang the last bit together. We were given a quick second to gather ourselves before our second song started.

 

It was going good until Hunk sped up and tripped a little on the chorus.

 

_“I know I can treat you better than he can_

_And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

_Tell me why are we wasting time_

**_all your wasting crying_ **

_When you should be with me instead_

_I know I can treat you better_

_Better than he can”_

 

He recovered quickly but my heartbeat picked up and when it was over I was sure I was going to die right there. We left the stage Hunk apologizing over and over.

 

“It's alright, Hunk. Accidents happen. We still nailed the first song and the rest of the second. I’m sure we will still move on.” We got out to the parking lot the change in air was drastic from the heat of the building to the cool air of the night. There were a few groups outside talking and smoking it was peaceful. Everyone's nerves had calmed and now they were just trying to enjoy the adrenaline before we all go an update on if we made the cut or not.

 

“Wanna get something to eat,” I asked them.

 

They nodded their heads.

 

“Great! I know a place!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know any songs that scream KLANCE please comment about them <3
> 
> songs in the order they show up:  
> It anit hard to tell by Nas  
> on the run and go by twenty-one pilots  
> treat you better by Shawn Mendes  
> through glass by stone sour


	3. Night By The Lake

###  Keith

 

The crowd went insane when Shiro and I came into to spot lights. I never felt more alive than when I'm standing on the stage with my fans cheering me on. It felt like the Yellow event was over far too soon.

 

_ “And it's the stars _

_ The stars that shine for you _

_ And it's the stars _

_ The stars that lie to you _

_ Who are the stars _

_ Who are the stars they lie” _

 

I finished that last verse of our last song and after sticking around to see The Garrison Trio we headed out to the parking lot where Thace and Ulaz were waiting like they said they would so we could all get something to eat. Thace was still mostly leaning on Ulaz. He had pretty bad stage fright but at the same time loved performing this lead to Ulaz being his source of stability before, after, and even during the performance.

 

“Hey guys,” Shiro greeted. “Where are Kolivan and Antok?”

 

“They have more tests to study for,” Ulaz answered 

 

“That sucks. Where do you guys want to go get food?” 

 

“I know a good burger place by the lake,” Thace offered.

 

“We are not going just so you can feed ducks french fries.”

 

“But they love them ‘Laz.”

 

“You're going to give the ducks diabetes.”

 

“How about these two break the tie? What do the Broganes say?”

 

“I'm in for throwing french fries at ducks,” I said to Thace.

 

“So am I,” Shiro agreed.

 

“Then it's settled. Sorry Ulaz, you lost.”

 

Ulaz rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled in the direction of their car by the arm around his waist. “Just follow us,” Thace called. 

 

I got into Shiro’s jeep and we followed their silver Ford to an okay looking join right by the river like Thace said. We parked and walked up together suddenly Thace pulled away from Ulaz and went to say hello to someone my age. 

 

“Hunk, buddy. What's up?”

 

“Oh hey, Thace. You and your group eating here tonight?”

 

“Not the whole group. Ulaz is here but the other two are being lame so we brought Shiro and Keith from The Broganes.”

 

“Yeah, I know them. Lance doesn't shut up about them.”

 

“Right. Where is he by the way and that like Ewok you call Pidge?”

 

“Lance is trying to prove to Pidge that he can and will climb a street lamp.”

 

“Why aren't you there?”

 

“I didn't want to be in the splash zone when he fell.”

 

“Thanks for the faith Hunk,” Lance called. “I made it!”

 

“No, he didn't,” Pidge laughed. “He made it nine feet up then he fell on his ass.”

 

“It still hurts.”

 

“It's great you guys are here. Wanna come eat with us,” Thace asked.

 

“Sure sounds better than sitting alone with these idiots,” Pidge answered.

 

Lance smiled at his partners and looked over to see who else was with Thace. His face lost nearly all color when he saw me, I just smiled. I fell into step next to him as everyone went inside.

 

“You did good tonight,” I told him taking in the smell of food in the air and realizing how hungry I was.

 

“You watched?”

 

“I told you I was expecting good things so I had to watch to make sure you were keeping it up. There was a slight slip up on your second song but you didn't cause it. You are very good at this. You might have a future in this world if you can just make your mark.”

 

“Don't worry about that. When my group wins this year we will make our mark.”

 

“Win? That's big talk coming from someone who looked like they were going to lose their lunch on stage.”

 

“First competition can do that. I'll be better next time.”

 

“I hope you will be I would hate for this all to be cut short because you are having a little anxiety.”

 

I sat down at the eight-person table that the waitress had led us too. I ended up sitting with Shiro to my left and Thace to my right who of course had Ulaz on his other side. Lance sat right across from me with Pidge to his left and Hunk to his right.

 

“Rule of the dinner,” Pidge declared with a pointed look at Thace and Ulaz. “If you two are going to sit next to each other than no making out or doing any of the type of couple shit that's going to make the rest of us want to throw up.”

 

“Don't worry about that,” Thace responded. “Ulaz doesn't do intense PDA no matter how many times I try to get him to do it.”

 

“You just want me to say yes to it so you can make out with me after people hit on me  or when you win those stupid singing battles.”

 

Thace whipped away a fake tear. “You know me so well.”

 

“I kind of have to.”

 

“How long have you guys been going out for,” Lance asked

 

Thace looked to Ulaz. “Like three years, right.” 

 

Ulaz nodded his head. “Three very, very long years.”

 

“Don't be like that. You have loved every second.” 

 

“Not even a little.”

 

“Why do you have to be so mean,” Thace whined pressing his forehead to Ulaz’s shoulder

 

Ulaz put his arm across Thace’s shoulders. “Because you pout when I am and it's adorable.”

 

“Alright! This is the line” Pidge yelled. “You have reached the line and even went over it a bit. No couple shit! Do you hear me?”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Thace said before Ulaz jolted upright in his chair and glared at Thace who looked down at his menu he picked up one handed like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He was trying not to smile, guilty written all over his face. “So what looks good?”

 

“Murder,” Ulaz growled through gritted teeth. “Murder is looking really good.”

 

“Hey, Shiro totally random question. Can I stay at your place for the next, I don't know, rest of my life?”

 

“No way. I’ve seen what Ulaz can do with a plastic spoon you're on your own.” Thace turned back to Ulaz who was smiling contently and staring down at his menu. 

 

“Ulaz. baby. Love of my life. Come on it was a joke.”

 

“You better start praying”

 

Thace looked to the other three and whispered “help”

 

“Depends on what he can do with a plastic spoon,” Lace told him.

 

“Let's just say Antok still has a scar.” 

 

“Then no. Sorry, you're on your own. Does anyone else see the size of the blue cheese burger?”

 

“That things huge,” Hunk awed.

 

“Hey, Lance. Bet you can't eat it all in under twenty bites,” Pidge challenged.

 

“You're on pigeon.” 

 

We ordered, during which Ulaz got hit on by the waitress and Thace had actual murder in his eyes as Ulaz turned her down to drinks after her shift was over. Once the food came out we were all watching Lance as he eyed the burger, trying to decide on his plan of attack.

 

“Just bite it,” I exclaimed

 

“No Mullet. There has to be a plan or else you'll end up choking.”

 

“You know I think I have heard that line one other time in my life and it was in a porno.”

 

Shiro choked on the ice tea he was drinking and whipped his head to the side. “When did you watch a porno!”

 

“Shiro. Buddy. I'm a teenager with a phone and internet access what the hell do you think I'm going to do with it?”

 

_ “Language.  _ I don't know? Watch Netflix? You're making me rethink my parenting.”

 

“Shiro you're not my father.” 

 

“Who told you that? I'll have Ulaz cut them.”

 

I shook my head and turned back to Lance who was watching the display with the burger in his mouth.”

 

“You gonna take a bite at some point there princess?”

 

“Hgh krl dahe vaqv nr idnwxeds?”

 

“I can't understand you.”

 

He took a bite and started chewing after what seemed like an hour he finally swallowed. “Did you just call me princess?”

 

“You call me mullet, I call you princess. Think before you speak.”

 

“Look a duck,” Hunk giggled tapping Lance on the shoulder pulling his attention away from me. Several ducks came onto the patio quaking. I tossed a french fry on the ground and they fought to get to it. Thace took a fry off Ulaz’s plate and threw it to a mallard.

 

“You know you're just digging yourself a deeper hole right,” Ulaz asked his boyfriend.

 

“I have accepted my fate.”

 

\---

 

###  Lance

 

We all finished our food, mine under twenty bites, and decided to take a walk around the lake it was beautiful tonight. There were a few early fireflies out over the water and it the grass. The trees around the lake had fairy lights up in them, they lit up the dark and reflected in the water. 

 

We were all spread out along the walkway. Thace, Keith and Ulaz were far in the front. Thace had called Keith up there so he had a witness just in case Ulaz wanted to take him out right here. Hunk and Pidge were next, but not really any closer, arguing about something. I wasn't paying attention to them, I was more focused on the fact that I was walking alone right next to Shiro.

 

Shiro cleared his throat and smiled warmly at me. “I'm sure Keith already told you this but, for what it's worth coming from me, you were good tonight.”

 

“Coming from you that means a lot.”

 

“Does it?”

 

“Yes. you and Keith are on another level that I can't even dream of touching.”

 

“You can and will. You are starting to make me nervous, I thought Keith and I would win but now I think you might really have a chance.

 

“Me? Am I making the great Shiro nervous about his crown? You don't have to worry I don't think we will make it after the mess up tonight.”

 

“I don't think that's true.” He turned his face towards the lake and stopped to watch the fireflies and the ducks and stopped too to stand beside him. “I've been doing this for a while. Keith and I entered a competition back in our hometown when I just got in high school and he was in eighth grade. We have won so many trophies and awards, we've made demos and even wrote a few songs for movies we have even won the VBV three times. The point is I've been doing this for a long while and I know what the judges look for. Yes they like it when there are no mistakes but they also look for if the person really feels the music if they are actually there to entertain or if they just want the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow and you are doing this because you love it and I can tell you have something to prove from this.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“I know because I recognize the signs. I entered with Keith because I wanted to prove to my family that I was something, somebody, to make them proud.”

 

“Do it work?”

 

“No, I don't think it did, for my mother anyway. My father though has told me since I was a baby that I have nothing to prove, that he will always be proud of me. I have a feeling that making your parents proud is not your only motive.

 

“You're right it's not. I...this is embarrassing to talk about.”

 

“You don't have to tell me but if you do I promise I won't tell a soul.”

 

“I saw you and Keith at last year's VBV and for some reason, I've wanted to be bet Keith at this, at his own game.” 

 

A small smile crept onto his face. “You only want to beat Keith?”

 

“Yeah, I figure that if I can then he will notice me.”

 

“He has and you didn't even need to beat him.”

 

“What?”

 

“The day after tryouts Keith came to me talking about a group he saw in area five and how good they were. That was the first time Keith had complemented or took note of a band or group or singer since we won our first VBV.”

 

“You're joking.” I looked to where Keith was laughing at something Ulaz told him, Thace looked horrified. I felt something tug at my heart watching him laugh. He had one of those full body laughs that really caught your eye. “He noticed me? But he's a god compared to me.”

 

“He's not really that far above you.” Shiro smiled once more before he started to walk off. “I'm really looking forward to facing you at the Voltron event.”

 

“How do you know we’ll make it?”

 

“Call it father's intuition.”

 

I watched Keith for a few more seconds then went back to watching the lake, a fluttering feeling in deep my stomach.

 

\---

 

I sat with my family the next morning on the couch refreshing my email every few seconds waiting for the think that would make or break me. My family kept telling jokes and stories trying to keep me calm. After hearing a two minute long ‘Cheerio’ joke it finally appeared in my inbox.

 

My finger hovered over it. ”Press on it,” Carla prompted.

 

“I don't think I can.”

 

“Come on Lance,” Benny whined.

 

“I can do this. I can do this.” I pressed on it and my heart lept into my throat. My eyes teared up as I read the email.

 

“It's alright Lance,” my mama soothed. “I'm proud you made it this far.”

 

“Thanks, Mama but I..I made it.” I was tackled by five people at once while my Mama clapped. 

 

I made it. I was moving on to the Blue event and I had a feeling Keith did too.

 

\---

 

###  Keith

 

I dried my hair with a towel and ran a comb through it. It was the morning after the Yellow event and I couldn't get out of my head the conversation I had with Thace and Ulaz the night before

 

*

“You guys are cute together,” Thace told me glancing back at Shiro and Lance.

 

“Shut up Thace” I growled.

 

“He's right,” Ulaz insisted backing his boyfriend up.

 

“You two are both high. We are not cute and we aren't even dating.”

 

“You should though. He called you mullet. It was adorable. Even Ulaz agrees and he doesn't really agree with me on anything, plus he wants to kill me right now so that would make him extra difficult.”

 

“He has a point. It's obvious he likes you. Nicknames-”

 

“-Gets that glitter in his eyes when he talks to you-

 

“-Acts different and flustered-”

 

“-Then tries to act cool-”

 

“Can you guys not do that whole finishing each other's thoughts thing. Thanks. He doesn't like me he wants to beat me. That ‘ _ glitter _ ’ in his eyes is probably him trying to come up with a plan to win or something.”

 

“No.” Thace put his hand on his chest and lifted his head proudly. “See I am what people call a love expert and he  _ woves _ you and you  _ wove _ him.”

 

I groaned at him. “Can you be any more of a dick?”

 

“Even I want to punch you in the face, Thace,” Ulaz admitted.

 

“Besides if you are such a love expert then why does your boyfriend want to kill you?”

 

“Oh, that would be because I grabbed his ass during dinner. Anyways, he likes you Keith and I would bet money that you like him too.”

*

 

I shook my head. “No,” I yelled at myself pointing to my reflection in the mirror. “No! He is the enemy. You are enemies. You can not let him get to you even if you did start all of this with that stunt at the Yellow event party. You still can't let him get to you and don't let you get to you. You just want to see you fail.”

 

“Hey Keith,” Shiro called. “Are you finally losing it?”

 

“Can't lose what I never had,” I yelled back.

 

“Oh, hey, we made it by the way.”

 

“I know.”

 

“How? Your phone has been out here since last night.”

 

“I'm magic.”

 

“And I'm done with your cocky shit”

  
_ “Language _ ~” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly loving my versions of Ulaz and Thace. I might do a story after this one focusing on them. I hope ya'll love this chapter about as much as I loved it.


	4. Blue Event Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Beer, tequila, same thing. Just take it kid unless you can't do this.”
> 
> That flipped a switch. “Oh, I can do it.” I brought the bottle up to my lips and took a swig. Pidge was right that was a wild party, too bad I can't remember it.

### Lance

 

I tapped my thumb against my thigh to keep up with the ridiculously fast pace of the music playing from the stereo as it echoed off the concrete. The Blue event party was in a type of place you would go if you wanted to skate or get mugged. It was a loading dock of some type outside a very run down factory.

 

“Fun,” Pidge mumbled next to me as we stepped onto the lot. Shay came running up and stole Hunk away a few minutes after we had parked our car, now it was just Pidge and me.

 

“Who do you think made it,” I asked. I didn't really care but i hated the silence.

 

“Well, we know the Broganes moved on because of you and your internet stalking, I'm sure the Blade of Marmora are here, Galra is also here, we just saw Rock Monster and let's face it Planet Arus made it.”

 

“I wish they didn’t,” I grumbled spotting Allura with Coran and some other dude from a different group. “I haven't asked in awhile, but how has Matt been?”

 

“Good, I think. He is going to graduate soon. He talks a lot about how much he misses home and that mostly what I can get out of him.”

 

“Is he coming back for the summer?”

 

“No, he is taking an internship and then going off to God knows where.”

 

“I'm sorry Pidge I know you miss him.”

 

“It's fine. Prepare yourself here comes the idiots.” She said that right as Thace came over with two members of his group I haven't met yet.

 

“Look it's the Pidglet,” one of them yelled. I had seen him with Thace and Ulaz at the night of the Yellow event. He was tall like Thace but had pale skin like Ulaz and a creepy smile like a serial killer, he must be Antok. He grinned when Pidge turned and stalked away. “Bye Pidglet! So this is him huh,” he questioned circling me like a vulture.

 

“That's him,” Thace confirmed. “Lance I want you to meet Antok,” he motioned to the one examining me. “And Kolivan,” he pointed to the guy next to him that looked bored out of his mind. Kolivan was probably the tallest out of the group and from what I knew he was the leader. I haven't ever met him before but seeing how Antok and Thace acted it made sense that Ulaz was always rolling his eyes and Kolivan looked like an edgy dad who has seen some shit.

 

“Nice to meet-will you stop that!” I slapped away Antok’s hand from where he was poking my stomach. “Now I know why Ulaz tried to kill you with a plastic spoon.”

 

“His grin grew wider at the mention of that. “Yeah, it was terrifying. He pulled down his shirt's collar to show me a shallow jagged scar on his chest. You should see what that kid can do with an actual knife.”

 

“You call me a kid again and he will see right here,” Ulaz threatened coming from behind me his voice had an actual warning behind it something I have never heard coming from him. Sure he said things like that to Thace when he became too much but he would never do it but I believed that if he called him kid again he would gut Antok.

 

“I was wondering where you disappeared to,” Thace told the other boy.

 

“I had to take a phone call.” There was something off about him tonight he didn't have that usual feeling of superiority about him.

 

“You are being really depressing tonight Ulaz,” Antok sneered. He grabbed my wrist and pulled it from my hoodie pocket. “Come on kid let's go have some fun.” He pulled me, against my, will away from the others, I couldn't shake his grip. None of his other members seemed concerned about this. Thace went of with Ulaz and Kolvan just went back to his car.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“I don't know anywhere, those guys were killing my buzz.”

 

“Something seems wrong with Ulaz.”

 

“I don't care. That's Thace’s thing. I only get involved if it seems like Ulaz might kill the big idiot or if Kolivan makes me. God, now you're killing my buzz.” He let go when we were finally at the edge of the lot and outside the abandoned factory. “Alright, so I have an entire plan for tonight that I was going to do with Kolivan but he is in one of his moods he gets in around finales so you're going to be his substitute.”

 

“Is this mandatory?”

 

“Yes. This is a five step plan-”

 

“-no-”

 

“-step one is to get some beer in us to take the edge off-”

 

“-please no-”

 

“-Step two is to annoy the shit out of Shiro-”

 

“-why-”

 

“-Step three involves a number of firecrackers and that Galra group-”

 

“-I'm going to be arrested- “

 

“-Step four is going to require us getting into a rap battle-”

 

“-I can't rap-”

 

“-and finally step five we both get laid-”

 

“-I'm like seventeen and these are mostly college kids-”

 

“-good I'm glad you agree-”

 

“-I don't!”

 

He ignored me, just like everything else I said and took out a bottle of tequila from his hoodie pocket. He opened it and offered it to me.

 

“I thought you said beer?”

 

“Beer, tequila, same thing. Just take it kid unless you can't do this.”

 

That flipped a switch. “Oh, I can do it.” I brought the bottle up to my lips and took a swig. Pidge was right that was a wild party, too bad I can't remember it.


	5. The Boy With The Lion Paw Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith coughed a laugh when I pulled up the bottom of the jacket to show them my legs. “Is that a tattoo?”

###  Lance

 

I woke up with the worst headache in the world. I didn't want to open my eyes or even move I just wanted to die. There was a hushed voice in the room that I didn't recognize.

 

“No I don't think they slept together,” it said. It was a low male's voice and he was worried about something.

 

“Well we need to figure it out,” another told the first it was...Thace?

 

“How long have they been here,” another asked that one was definitely Ulaz.

 

“I don't know I found them on the side of the road and got them here at like three. They have been laying there like that since. I don't think they slept together they were both clothed for the most part,” The first voice whispered

 

“Good,” Ulaz said “he really won't take going to prison well”

 

“Are we even sure the kid is alive? He looks pretty dead to the world,” Thace observed. “How much alcohol does he have in him?”

 

“I don't know,” the first voice groaned. “They had two empty tequila bottles with them, there is half a vodka bottle in here mixed with a bottle of scotch I was hiding for Thace’s birthday and I'm sure they had beer at the party. “

 

“There is no way he is going to wake up,” Thace worried. “He is just too small to have that much in his system. I think we need to come up with a plan. Like where we are going to hide the body.”

 

“He's not dead, idiot,” the first voice growled. 

 

“I'm not talking about Lance i’m talking about the retard after I kill him.”

 

“This is your fault Kolivan” Ulaz accused. “You were supposed to be watching him.”

 

“I figured you and Thace could handle it.”

 

“That wasn't the deal!”

 

“I didn't want him to go in the first place. I told you two it was a bad idea. We all know how he gets at these things. He got kicked out of a frat house because he parties too hard.” 

 

“And also set their house on fire.”

 

“That too.”

 

“Can you keep it down,” I whined

 

Thace let out a sigh of relief. “He's alive.”

 

“Yeah and I'm in pain.” I opened my eyes slowly. The room was dark the only light coming from colored Christmas lights strung around the room. Thace, Ulaz, and Kolvan stood near the door eyes full of worry a look I had only seen on Thace and only expected from Thace. I was on a mattress on the floor, only wearing boxers, and very large hoodie I had never seen before was draped across me. Thace came and crouched beside the mattress.

 

“Hey Lance,” he whispered. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Dead.” I rolled onto my side to face him and pain shot up from my hip. I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from crying out and my other held my head, my brain pounding from the sudden movement. “What's wrong with my hip?”

 

“Well, it seems you got a tattoo last night.”

 

Kolivan snickered trying to cover it up with a cough.

 

“Smooth Kolivan.” Thace picked up a glass of water by the mattress and two advils. “Take these and when you start to feel better we’ll fill you in on what happened.”

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you would make a good father,” I mumbled not even paying attention to what I was saying or the shocked face Thace was wearing. I took the pills and washed them down with the water. It felt good to have liquid in my system that wasn't some type of alcohol. I took a quick glance to my left where Antok laid his back pressed against the wall. 

 

“What is the last thing you remember,” Thace asked softly taking the empty cup from me.

 

“I don't know.” I pinched the bridge of my nose. “Uh...I...I was at the Blue event party and Antok was telling me his five-step plan, then gave me a bottle of tequila. That's it.” 

 

“Well then there is also a giant hole in what we know too,” groaned Kolivan. 

 

“What happened last night?”

 

“We want to know that too,” Ulaz said. “Maybe we should call Shiro and ask him or maybe your group knows.”

 

“I really don't feel like playing a game of blue's clues right now. What is the tattoo of,” I asked trying to distract myself?

 

“It's a blue cat paw print.” Thace supplied “It looks like the ones Keith and Shiro, doesn't it?”

 

“It does,” Kolivan agreed. “Maybe they do know what happened.”

 

“We need to get him out of the building before we start trying to be Sherlock Holmes,” Ulaz told the others. “Like now, we don't know if anyone saw them enter it's still pretty dark so no one should see us leave.”

 

“Can you walk,” Thace inquired hand on my shoulder.

 

“I think so.” Thace helped me to my feet and after a few shaky steps, I was good. We got outside and Ulaz was right it was only four in the morning. 

 

“Where is my phone? And the rest of my clothing,” I asked once we were seated in Kolivan’s car and I noticed I was still only wearing boxers.

 

“Those are amazing questions,” Ulaz frowned next to me. “Kolivan where is his clothing?”

 

“I don't know I found him like that. There should be a jacket or something back there.” Ulaz found it quickly and handed it to me I pulled it on and winced when the fabric rubbed against my skin. I pulled up the sleeves and almost screamed.

 

“What happened to my arms!”

 

“Fuck,” Thace swore. “We might actually have to take him to the hospital.”

 

“We can't,” Kolivan told him. “We could be charged with several things.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Giving a minor alcohol for one, not to mention you two are both minors for the next few months. We don't know anything that happened, he could have drugs in his system for all we know. We don't have an alibi. Antok could be sent to prison or the family could press charges against any of us. There is also the possibility of any of us being charged with kidnapping and maybe some kind of assault charge for the condition his arms are in and...and his legs! What the hell happened to you? I examined my legs and found that they too were covered in burn marks.

 

“I think we should listen to the law student,” Ulaz grunted. 

 

“Then what do we do,” Thace asked.

 

“First we call his phone and find out where it is and get it back then we take him to Shiro. He is a medical student he should know something.”

 

“Ex-medical student,” Thace reminded him

 

“He is still the only person with any type of medical knowledge we know.” Ulaz got out his phone. “What's your number?”

 

“723-445-8903”

 

“Got it.” He turned on speaker phone and we all leaned in as whoever was on the other end picked up. 

 

“This is Lance’s phone if you are calling because you know where he is it is greatly appreciated. “

 

“Hunk?”

 

“Lance? Thank God. Where are you?”

 

“With The blade of Marmora. Why do you have my phone.” 

 

“Pidge took it off you while you were at the party because you accepted Lotor’s number and we didn't want you to do something you would regret.”

 

“Who’s Lotor?”

 

“One of the singers in Galra.”

 

“Right.”

 

“I am so glad you called I was about to call the police and your mom.”

 

“Don't do that,” we all yelled at once.

 

“Shit guys I'm not. I'm not. Lance, Pidge is here with me at my house do you need a ride?”

 

“No, actually I have something else I have to do before I can go home so I'll talk to you later. Do not call anyone and tell everyone you told I was missing that I am just at my house asleep and nothing is wrong.

 

“Why? Lance, what happened?”

 

“I'll tell you once I figure it out myself. Bye, buddy.”

 

“Lance, wait-” I hit the end call button. 

 

“Okay so let's get to Shiro’s before anything else happens.”

 

“Good idea,” Ulaz muttered as Kolivan started the car. 

 

\---

Shiro opened the door when Thace knocked. He looked tired and near losing his mind. He stepped aside and let us in without us asking. I tried not to let the sleeves off the jacket that Kolivan made me pull down rub against the burns. 

 

Keith was on the ground throwing up in a trashcan in the living room. “What happened to him,” I asked

 

“I don't know all I can get out of him is something about Antok and you. He says that's all he can remember and I'm starting to believe him.”

 

“That sounds really close to our problem,” Ulaz told him. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Lance here can't remember anything past Antok giving him some tequila last night at the start of the party.”

 

“I found Lance and Antok on the side of the road,” Kolivan spoke up. “Lance was only wearing boxers and had no phone. He also seems to have well, show him.” I rolled up my sleeves and Shiro sucked in a breath. 

 

“Fuck.”

 

“ _ Language _ ,” Keith coughed 

 

“These burns are similar to the ones Keith has.”

 

“Keith has burns,” Thace groaned

 

“Keith,” Shiro called. Keith sat upright wearing a face of pure misery. He lifted up his arms. His hands were nearly covered in blisters and burns and a couple of patches of black skin. There were a few spots of blisters going down his arm but stopped at his elbow.

 

Keith coughed a laugh when I pulled up the bottom of the jacket to show them my legs. “Is that a tattoo?” 

 

“Looks a lot like the ones Keith and I have.”

 

“Is there any way you can like fix this,” Kolivan questioned

 

“Maybe. Most of these, thankfully, are second-degree burns but a few are third degree. The two degree should not scar but the third degree will.”

 

“Thanks for that Wikipedia,” Kolivan snarled. “I didn't ask for you to tell me about the burns. Can you treat them or not?”

 

“I mean maybe but I think they need a real doctor. I almost took Keith to the hospital but I don't know the full story or any part of what happened tonight. I'm not sure if he has any drugs in his system or if he was stuck with anything or god forbid if he was-”

 

“Shiro. I'm fine-”

 

“You are not fine Keith! Stop saying that! I found you passed out in the stairwell only wearing pants with burns on your arm and chest! No one has any idea what happened and I am one bad thing away from having a goddamn heart attack!”

 

We were all shocked to silence. Keith's eyes dropped to the ground. Shiro sighed,  “Kolivan what are the charges you guys might face if we take Lance to the hospital.”

 

“A lot.” 

 

“Shit. They both have a lot of burns. If the burns cover more than ten percent of your body, are more than two inches long or wide, or cover your hands you need to get medical attention. That's what my medical books say on second-degree burns, but that's only second-degree burns. It seems like there is a patch on Keith's hands that may be third degree and the is definitely a few on Lance's legs. Were you two set of fire?”

 

“It looks more like Lance was and Keith tried to put it out,” Ulaz observed

 

“You said you found Lance with Antok?”

 

“Yes,” Kolivan answered.

 

“I'm going to kill him.”

 

“Can we please first find out what happened to me,” I asked

 

“I would like to know that too,” Keith said from the floor. “It seems that I was with you up to a certain point.”

 

“How so mullet?”

 

“Well princess, we both have burns, we're both or were both horrifically drunk, you have a tattoo like the one on my hip, my phone number is on the back of your hand,” I turned my hand over and he was right. “Your friends have my phone for some reason, and the only thing I can remember was you coming up to me drunk and I asked if I wanted to go with you and Antok to the lake. I didn't want you idiots to possible drown so I went along and had a drink from you bottle of tequila that turned into a few and now we’re here.”

 

“What point of the party was that?”

 

“About two hours after it started. Pidge came by to look for you right before saying that she took your phone to keep you from texting Lotor and then you ran off.”

 

“Well, we know that much. You said we went to the lake?”

 

“Yeah, I don't know if we made it there or not.” Ulaz’s phone started to ring and he frowned but picked up putting it on speaker.

 

“I need to talk to Lance,” Pidges voice said urgently

 

“Pidge not right now.”

 

“Where are you? I'm coming to get you.”

 

“It's fine Pidge.”

 

“Are you sure because Hunk told me you said you had to do something and hung up on him.”

 

“Unless you know what happened last night-”

 

“I do know, well at least a bit.”

 

“Tell us what you know,” Kolivan demanded

 

“About an hour after Antok showed up and I walked away I noticed that none of his group members were with him and more importantly I couldn't find Lance. I searched for a few minutes before he came up hella drunk and saying that he got Lotor’s number so I took his phone then disappeared. I asked Keith if he had seen you and he said no about two hours after that of Hunk and I freaking out you both showed up drenched in lake water and both extremely drunk Antok wasn't with you though.” 

 

“So why did you have my phone then,” Keith questioned

 

“And why is Keith's number written on my hand?”

 

“I have Keith's phone because he was talking about calling his father and i quote ‘telling that bitch to fuck off.’ Lance replied with ‘bro i will back you up, that is an amazing idea.’ So I swiped his phone. I then wrote Keith’s number on Lance's hand so that if he woke up in a strange place he would see it and wonder whose it was and call it so I would know where he was. I did the same to Keith. I guess it didn't work. WAIT! Keith was just talking. You're at Shiro’s aren't you? Shiro where do you live i'm coming to get Lance.”

 

Shiro opened his mouth. 

 

“Don't you dare tell her,” Thace snarled

 

“Holy shit Thace you are acting like I'm going to hurt him. I just want to bring him home. He's going to have to get here at some point his mother is going to notice he's not here.”

 

“And when she does you are going to tell her I was staying the night with you and I won't be home till later because you are practicing for the Blue event,” I commanded. “We don't have school tomorrow so she should buy it.”

 

“And what if she asks to speak to you?”

 

“You tell her I'm in the shower, or asleep, or trying to practice transitions with Hunk. You make up a lie and you sell it.”

 

“Lance just tell me what's going on.”

 

“Not yet just wait alright.”

 

“Are you in danger?” 

 

“No, i'm not in danger”.

 

“Pidge you have my word that he is okay,” Ulaz assured.

 

“How bad is it,” Pidge asked

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“How badly is he hurt?”

 

“Pidge-,” I started

 

“No someone tells me something or I am calling his mom and the police. I know who he's with and I'm sure if I hack Keith’s phone I can figure out where Shiro lives.”

 

“Pidge stop treating this like a hostage situation. I got blackout drunk last night and now they are trying to help me figure it out. If you go to the Police Ulaz, Thace, Kolivan and Antok could be facing serious charges so I need you to chill.”

 

“Just tell Hunk and me where you are and we can try to help. We are your group and not just that we are your best friends. We want to help, not hurt.”

 

I looked to Kolivan. “You're the one calling the shots what do you think?”

 

“We really shouldn't get anyone else involved.”

 

“Fine,” Pidge huffed in frustration. “Lance just call me when you figure this out.” The call ended without so much as a goodbye, then the phone started ringing again.

 

“It's Antok,” Ulaz announced, he hit the accept button.

 

“Guys holy shit is Lance and Keith alright,” Antok rasped sleep still in his voice.

 

“What the hell did you do to them,” Shiro yelled 

 

“I didn't mean to Shiro I swear I would never intentionally do anything like that to someone.”

 

“What happened last night?”

 

“After Lance got wasted-”

 

“You didn't get drunk?”

 

“Yeah but nothing majorly over the top but the kid got piss drunk. He decided he wanted to go to the lake and Keith came along to keep an eye on us but he got drunk too. We got to the lake and they took a swim then disappeared on me. I went back to the party and found out from Lotor that they just left. I hunted them down but only found Lance. He only had boxers on and had an insane amount of burns on him. We went back to the dorms and passed out.”

 

“So you don't know where the burns came from?”

 

“I know where they came from after they got out of the lake I gave my jacket to Lance and there was a lighter and cigarettes in there. My guess is that one of them tried to light it and they lit themselves on fire. Please, please do not take them to the hospital or police. I don't want to go to prison.”

 

“They won’t send you to prison idiot,” Kolivan sighed. “Just shut up alright. What about the tattoo?”

 

“What tattoo?”

 

“Lance has a tattoo now.”

 

“Well they were missing for like four hours so I'm sure they did some stupid stuff.”

 

“And what about Keith? Did you never find him,” Shiro asked

 

“No, I only found Lance he told me Keith was sleeping which that statement and the burns made me think that Keith was dead. I tried to get more from Lance but he was just speaking in slurs and Spanish. Again I am really sorry Shiro I should have kept a better eye on them.”

 

“Or never given the alcohol, to begin with!” Shiro closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. “Let's just forget this ever happened alright? No one speaks of this, we are all going to pretend that they just were being stupid and played with a lighter alright. That is our story or you just deny everything if anyone asks you. No one tells the cops, no one tells this as a funny story at a party and no one gets in trouble because if one of us goes down we all go down.”

 

“Holy shit Shiro. No one died. We aren't trying to cover up a murder,” Keith said.

 

_ “Language. _ I know but for Antok it's still could be prison time if Lance's mother pushes kidnapping charges. Now let's just get this fixed. Kolivan I'm going to need a few supplies to patch them up.”

 

“Shiro-,” Antok started

 

“It's fine Antok. It is. You made a mistake and you have definitely learned your lesson and so has your group about leaving you unattended. Just please leave it alone now.” 

 

There was a quite “alright,” and the call ended.

 

“What do you need,” Kolivan asked

 

Shiro wrote down a quick list of items and gave him that and a hundred dollar bill. “I need you to get a lot of each item.”

 

“Shiro one of my men caused this I can pay for it.”

 

“Kolivan it's fine. Just please hurry before something gets infected. There should be a corner store just down seventh street.”

 

“Okay. I'll be right back Ulaz come with me.”

 

“Alright,” with that they left and went out to their car.

 

“Thace can you go get me a few wash clothes? They are in the drawer by the sink. Keith, Lance go sit in the bathroom.”

 

Keith groaned as he got to his feet and we both stumbled down a hallway to a spaces bathroom. Keith put the toilet cover down and sat there while I sat on the edge of the bathtub. Shiro came in and ran the faucet of the bathtub, he soaked the washcloths. Thace stood in the doorway looking pretty lost and at the same time extremely worried.

 

“Alright, Lance we can do this one of two ways. The first way you take off your hoodie and I help treat you, second way Keith and Thace leave them room and I help you, or all three of us can leave after I instruct you on how to do this.”

 

“It's fine,” I pulled of the hoodie and let it fall to the ground. Shiro laid a wash cloth on each thigh where the majority of the burs were then on each forearm. He moved to keith a placed a washcloth on each of his forearms and hands. Thace disappeared for a second and Kolivan came in setting two bags on the ground. Thace poked his head refusing Ulaz who was trying to get him to just go sit in the other room.

 

Shiro went to work wrapping up the burns and carefully explaining to me what to do to clean them each morning and each night. I didn't get home till five o’clock. Kolivan dropped me off. I snuck inside and up the stairs to my room. Kolivan ended up letting me keep the hoodie saying that it was a souvenir for the worst night of my life. I pulled down the waistband of my boxers to get a better look at my tattoo and smiled. I may not remember a single thing but that night would definitely go into my top five best nights that I have ever had.

 

\---

 

###  Keith

 

This had to be the absolute worst night of my life. After The Blade of Marmora and Lance left i had to go back to the conversation I was having with Shiro before they showed up but this time i was a bit more sober and not throwing up so I had to pay attention. I sat on the couch in the living room Shiro stood in front of my with his arms crossed.

 

“What you did tonight was just so stupidly immature I almost want to believe that you were kidnapped and forced to do it. This just isn't like you I don't understand why you did it. Keith do you even understand what could have happened tonight. You could have been severely hurt, worse than the burns. You or Lance could have died, or been kidnapped or rapped or found by the police. If the police found you they might see me unfit to be your caretaker and you would be sent back to your father. Your music career could have gone down the drain and this could make it hard for you to get into college and same goes for Lance. This was just so reckless. You should have gone and gotten me when Lance came to you or Ulaz or Thace some adult that you know and was at the party. Can you explain to me exactly what was going through your head tonight?”

 

“I didn't think it would get this out of hand. I thought we would go to the lake have a few drinks come back and then Antok would turn us over to you.”

 

“We both know that Antok is not a proper adult. He is a pyro and does not take responsibility or know what it's like to care for someone else.”

 

“Do you even know what that's like?”

 

“I'm your guardian so yes I do know what that's like. You aren't leaving my sight during the next party that is if we even go and you are never going to be anywhere near Antok alone at least and I haven't decided if I even want you alone near Lance.”

 

“He didn't cause what happened tonight.”

 

“I'm not saying that because I think he caused this I'm saying that because I think you're a bad influence in one way or another.”

 

“Really Shiro? Really? If I remember correctly you didn't stop hanging out with Matt because he was a bad influence.”

 

“That was different.”

 

“The first time you met you stole an electronic baby from the community college.”

 

“Okay I admit I did some stupid things when I was with him.”

 

“Yes they were stupid but i had never seen you happier. I'm going to be eighteen in two months and that's when everything will start to count. These are the years i'm supposed to do insane things-”

 

“That doesn't justify tonight and that doesn't justify all the things I did while I was with Matt. I want you to start being cautious Keith. When we make our big debut in september everything we do is going to start being followed even closer than it is right now. With that said if you pull a stunt like this after september the news will be all over us and you do not need that. I may have over reacted when I said I think you're a bad influence on Lance. You're a kid it's what you do but I want you to start thinking of consequences.”

 

“Alright Shiro.”

 

“Now go on to bed. We will go and get your phone from Pidge in the morning.”

 

“Why not just ask her to bring it here?”

 

“Because I really do not want her to know where we live just in case something like this happens again.”

 

I nodded my head and went back to my room. I fell asleep before my head even touched the pillow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a trip from start to finish. After each chapter, I write it's becoming harder to pick a favorite.


	6. Blue Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Whats up my dudes?” There was a boy standing in the doorway. His voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place who he was. This boy had shot honey colored hair and eyes like Pidge. He was a few inches taller than me and was buff like Shiro. He dropped the duffle bag he was holding as Pidge launched herself at him.

###  Lance

 

My group was pissed to say the least when I showed up to Pidge’s house the next day to get my phone and talk it out. 

 

“You're a piece of shit you know that,” Pidge fumed. She paced the floor in front of where I stood while Hunk sat on her bed with a look of worry and anger

 

“I get it you're angry but I had a good reason.”

 

“Then go on tell us!”

 

“I got drunk and made some really stupid mistakes and I don't even remember anything from last night. I had to be all hush hush about it because The Blade Of Marmora could face charges from the law so I had to protect them from that and-”

 

“Lance we don't care that you had to protect them, we care that you left us in the dark. We were worried sick.”

 

“I am so sorry guys.”

 

“We hope you are,” Hunk finally said. “You almost lost your group last night.”

 

“I promise I will not shut you out again.” A smile broke out onto my face. 

 

“What's the smile about,” Pidge questioned

 

“I got a tattoo.”

 

“What,” they both shouted. I showed them the one on my hip.

 

“Yeah I was drunk. Apparently Keith and Shiro have one just like it on their hips.”

 

Pidge smiled along with me. “We should get one like that,” she told Hunk. “You can get a yellow one and i'll get a green one.”

 

“Thats a great idea. Come on Hunk.”

 

“No way that stuff hurts.”

 

“It would be so cool. Come on,” I begged it could be like a team tattoo.

 

“A team tatto and the enemy team has it as well,” Hunk snorted. “Great idea. Now are we going to keep this up or are we going to practice.

 

I picked up my phone from Pidge’s nightstand where she put it to charge and found the first song we were going to play from the Blue event. The door to Pidge’s room flew open before i had the chance. 

 

“Whats up my dudes?” There was a boy standing in the doorway. His voice sounded familiar but i couldnt place who he was. This boy had shot honey colored hair and eyes like Pidge. He was a few inches taller than me and was buff like Shiro. He dropped the duffle bag he was holding as Pidge launched herself at him.

 

“Matt,” she squealed

 

“Hey there Katie,” he laughed wrapping his arms around her.

 

“What are you doing here,” his little sister questioned

 

“Bro like I was going to take that internship this summer but apparently if you hack into the pentagon's security system it's “against the law” and “treason.” Silver lining they gave me a job a job with the FBI.”

 

“Really?”

 

“God no! I'm lucky i'm not in prison. I sweet talked my way out of it. Okay that was also a lie. They agreed to let me go if I instructed them on how to make sure it never happened again and promised not to do it ever again, but because I did that I was turned down for the internship so i'm here for the summer.”

 

“I'm not sure if i'm proud or concerned,” Hunk told him

 

“Same bro. I was like lowkey sure I was going to die there for a while.”

 

“Do you still only speak in memes,” I laughed

 

“Mostly but I can also speak seven different languages now. Living in europe gives you amazing opportunities. So what have you been up to little sis?”

 

“Were competing in the VBV.”

 

Matt clapped his hands. “Sing me something! Sing me something!”

 

“Alright. Lance, Hunk what song do you want to do.” We gathered around my phone until we found the right song. I clicked play and waited while the music started up. 

 

As usual I was the first to start

 

_ “Step one, you say we need to talk _

_ He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk _

_ He smiles politely back at you _

_ You stare politely right on through _

_ Some sort of window to your right _

_ As he goes left, and you stay right _

_ Between the lines of fear and blame _

_ You begin to wonder why you came” _

 

Pidge and Hunk took the chorus

 

_ “Where did I go wrong? _

_ I lost a friend _

_ Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_ And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_ Had I known how to save a life” _

 

Hunk kept going while Pidge’s voice stopped

 

_ “Let him know that you know best _

_ Cause after all, you do know best _

_ Try to slip past his defense _

_ Without granting innocence _

_ Lay down a list of what is wrong _

_ The things you've told him all along _

_ And pray to God he hears you _

_ And I pray to God he hears you” _

 

I helped Pidge with the chorus giving Hunk a break

 

_ “Where did I go wrong? _

_ I lost a friend _

_ Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_ And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_ Had I known how to save a life” _

 

Pidge took a solo 

 

_ “As he begins to raise his voice _

_ You lower yours and grant him one last choice _

_ Drive until you lose the road _

_ Or break with the ones you've followed _

_ He will do one of two things _

_ He will admit to everything _

_ Or he'll say he's just not the same _

_ And you'll begin to wonder why you came” _

 

Hunk and I joined back with her smoothly 

 

_ “Where did I go wrong? _

_ I lost a friend _

_ Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_ And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_ Had I known how to save a life _

_ Where did I go wrong? _

_ I lost a friend _

_ Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_ And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_ Had I known how to save a life _

_ How to save a life _

_ How to save a life _

_ Where did I go wrong? _

_ I lost a friend _

_ Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_ And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_ Had I known how to save a life _

_ Where did I go wrong? _

_ I lost a friend _

_ Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_ And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_ Had I known how to save a life” _

 

And i finished it off

 

_ “How to save a life _

_ How to save a life” _

 

“I'm going to need some espresso for the depresso i am feeling because of that song. That was beautiful my dudes.”

 

“Thanks Matt,” Pidge beamed at the praise of her older brother.

 

“Come this way,” Matt told us leaving Pidge’s room and walking next door to his own. His room was painted black with alien posters on the walls. There were glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and plastic plants hanging down. “Ah, I missed home.” He opened his bag he threw on the bed and pulled out a hoodie and a pair of pants. 

 

“Are those mine,” I asked

 

“Are they?” He tugged out a my chemical romance tee shirt and placed it with the other two items. “I found them on the sidewalk last night when I was wondering around trying to find somewhere good to eat before I went back to my motel. Why were your clothes not on your body.” He handed them to me and I took them. They wreaked of lake water and god knows what else.

 

“Long story. Why do you have them?”

 

“They were perfectly good clothes. I was going to wash them and donate them. I should have thought before I threw them in my bag because now i'm going to have to wash all my clothing.

So you kiddos are in the VBV. What event is it on?” He asked as he unpacked his bag.

 

“Blue event,” Pidge said proudly

 

“Looks like we have a badass over here. Amazing you guys so when is the next competition?”

 

“This Friday,” I answered. “We’ve already sent in our set all that is left is to practice and to pray to our gods and for Pidge to her love for science.”

 

“You tell that joke one more time and science is going to murder you,” Pidge threatened.

 

“Hot diggity damn you have invoked the wrath of the teddy bear,” Matt teased.

 

“I will kick your diggity damn ass Matt.”

 

“I would love to see you try. Have you seen my guns.” He flexed his right bicep and kissed it.

 

“Yeah which brings me to my next question. When the hell did you get buff?”

 

“My university had a free gym so I lifted a lot.”

 

We all nodded our heads with respect. Once Matt was done he turned back to us and clapped his hands together. “So kids lets practice!”

 

\---

 

###  Keith

 

Even with ten less groups the back room was still packed I was glad when Shiro and I finally slipped onto the stage. My hands hurt when I gripped the mic stand and my bandages felt weird on the plastic. Shiro said the burns were healing up well. The music for our first track started and I took in a breath. I was ready.

 

The first three verses were mine. We did it this way so I would sing back up in the second half of the song.

 

_ “Here's the thing _

_ We started out friends _

_ It was cool, but it was all pretend _

_ Yeah, yeah _

 

_ Since you been gone _

_ You're dedicated, you took the time _

_ Wasn't long till I called you mine _

_ Yeah, yeah _

 

_ Since you been gone _

_ And all you'd ever hear me say _

_ Is how I picture me with you _

_ That's all you'd ever hear me say” _

 

Shiro took the chorus and the next two verses after it.

 

_ “But since you been gone _

_ I can breathe for the first time _

_ I'm so moving on _

_ Yeah, yeah _

_ Thanks to you _

_ Now I get what I want _

 

_ Since you been gone _

_ How can I put it? You put me on _

_ I even fell for that stupid love song _

_ Yeah, yeah _

 

_ Since you been gone _

_ How come I've never heard you say _

_ I just want to be with you? _

_ Guess you never felt that way” _

 

I sang the two verses after that

 

_ “But since you been gone _

_ I can breathe for the first time _

_ I'm so moving on _

_ Yeah, yeah _

_ Thanks to you _

_ Now I get what I want _

 

_ Since you been gone _

_ You had your chance, you blew it _

_ Out of sight, out of mind _

_ Shut your mouth, I just can't take it _

_ Again, and again, and again, and again” _

 

The last two verses were my break where I only sung backup 

 

_ “Since you been gone” _

 

_ (“since you been gone”) _

 

_ “I can breathe for the first time _

_ I'm so moving on _

_ Yeah, yeah _

_ Thanks to you”  _

 

_ (“thanks to you”) _

 

_ “Now I get, I get what I want _

_ I can breathe for the first time _

_ I'm so moving on _

_ Yeah, yeah _

_ Thanks to you” _

 

_ (“thanks to you”) _

 

_ “Now I get”  _

 

_ (“I get”) _

 

_ “You should know”  _

 

_ (“you should know”) _

 

_ “That I get _

_ I get what I want _

_ Since you been gone _

_ Since you been gone _

_ Since you been gone” _

 

The crowd didn't have long to cheer after that as the next song came slowly out of the speakers. Shiro started on this one. We had been shaking it up lately to remind people that this is a partnership and there is no lead singer.

 

_ “Wish I was too dead to cry _

_ My self-affliction fades _

_ Stones to throw at my creator _

_ Masochists to which I cater _

 

_ You don't need to bother, I don't need to be _

_ I'll keep slipping farther _

_ But once I hold on, I won't let go til it bleeds” _

 

My transition was almost too fast but I saved it.

 

_ “Wish I was too dead to care _

_ If indeed I cared at all _

_ Never had a voice to protest _

_ So you fed me shit to digest _

_ I wish I had a reason, my flaws are open season _

_ For this, I gave up trying _

_ One good turn deserves my dying _

 

_ You don't need to bother, I don't need to be _

_ I'll keep slipping farther _

_ But once I hold on, I won't let go til it bleeds _

 

_ Wish I'd died instead of lived _

_ A zombie hides my face _

_ Shell forgotten with its memories _

_ Diaries left with cryptic entries” _

 

Shiro finished it off and even before the music stopped the crowed went wild. We left the stage and headed out to the parking lot. I turned back to see who was next and grabbed Shiro’s arm to stop him so I could watch Lance’s performance. Shiro rolled his eyes but stopped. 

 

Like almost every song they perform I didn't know it. The song started and to my surprise so did Pidge 

 

“ _ Oh, hey _

_ Yeah, it's Breezy _

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah _

_ Pull up on your bitch, tell your man I'm sorry _

_ Hundred on my wrist, jumpin' out the 'Rari _

_ Ooh, she hit the splits, she know how to party _

_ When I'm with my clique, we know how to party” _

 

The only thing Hunk and Lance sang the entire song was the same damn thing over and over

 

_ “How to party, yeah, we know how to party _

_ How to party, yeah, we know how to party _

_ How to party, yeah, we know how to party _

_ How to party, yeah, we know how to party” _

 

Shiro and I were both taken back by the thing this little girl was saying

 

_ “Bitches dancin' naked in my livin' room _

_ She straight out of college, just turned 22 _

_ Girl, get your money up, I ain't even mad at you _

_ Got you all on me, makin' these niggas catchin' attitudes _

_ Tell 'em don't start it, my niggas retarded _

_ Fuck the judge and the sentence, huh, I got a good lawyer _

_ I got a few girls on the way, baby girl, you ain't leavin' _

_ It's my birthday with the cake, fuck it up, then let me eat it _

 

_ Pull up on your bitch, tell your man I'm sorry _

_ Hundred on my wrist, jumpin' out the 'Rari _

_ Ooh, she hit the splits, she know how to party _

_ When I'm with my clique, we know how to party” _

 

“Oh my god,” Shiro whispered

 

_ “How to party, yeah, we know how to party _

_ How to party, yeah, we know how to party _

_ How to party, yeah, we know how to party _

_ How to party, yeah, we know how to party” _

 

_ “Yeah, I just got the ring, I think I deserve a toast _

_ Shout out to my team, we be out there doin' the most _

_ Girl, come to my place, but don't bring no clothes _

_ Let's be dirty babe, baby, drop it low _

_ Pop rubber bands all on her ass, baby been eating her Wheaties _

_ All in the back, dishin' the cash, make me if you need it _

_ I got a few girls on the way, baby girl, you ain't leavin' _

_ It's my birthday with the cake, lick it all, let me eat it _

 

_ Pull up on your bitch, tell your man I'm sorry _

_ Hundred on my wrist, jumpin' out the 'Rari _

_ Ooh, she hit the splits, she know how to party _

_ When I'm with my clique, we know how to party” _

 

_ “How to party, yeah, we know how to party _

_ How to party, yeah, we know how to party _

_ How to party, yeah, we know how to party _

_ How to party, yeah, we know how to party” _

 

_ “It's party, party, party like a nigga just got out of jail _

_ Flyin' in my 'Rari like a bat that just flew outta hell _

_ I'm from the east of ATL, but ballin' in the Cali hills _

_ Lil mama booty boomin', that bitch movin' and she standin' still _

_ I know these bitches choosin' me, but I got 80 on me still _

_ I'm tryna fuck, who tryna chill? 'Cause I'm just tryna pay some bills _

_ I'm multi millionare LaFlare, this watch here cost a quarter M _

_ Just look at me and look at them, I smashed her on my first attempt _

_ Like Scarface bitch, the world is mine, you should read the blimp _

_ So either you gon' take a ride, or you gon' stay with him _

_ 'Cause I got places I can be, I get yo ass on the scene _

_ Gucci, CB VIP, so fuck them niggas, look at me, Wop _

 

_ Pull up on your bitch, tell your man I'm sorry _

_ Hundred on my wrist, jumpin' out the 'Rari _

_ Ooh, she hit the splits, she know how to party _

_ When I'm with my clique, we know how to party” _

 

_ “How to party, yeah, we know how to party _

_ How to party, yeah, we know how to party _

_ How to party, yeah, we know how to party _

_ How to party, yeah, we know how to party” _

 

The crowd loved it. Shiro stood next to me whispering “why did that just happen?”

 

“I don't know. Lets just hope the next song is better.” It was better and more of the type of stuff I was used to hearing from the. Hunk began this time.

 

_ “You walked into the room and now my heart has been stolen _

_ You took me back in time to when I was unbroken _

_ Now you're all I want _

_ And I knew it from the very first moment _

_ 'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again” _

 

Lance sang what I was guessing was the chorus.

 

_ “I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me _

_ Like it was a private show, but I know you never saw me _

_ When the lights come on and I'm on my own _

_ Will you be there to sing it again? _

_ Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories _

_ Can I be him?” _

 

Hunk picked it up after that

 

_ “I heard there was someone but I know he don't deserve you _

_ If you were mine I'd never let anyone hurt you, no, no _

_ I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips _

_ It's all that I've been thinking about _

_ 'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again” _

 

Then back to Lance

 

_ “I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me _

_ Like it was a private show, but I know you never saw me _

_ When the lights come on and I'm on my own _

_ Will you be there to sing it again _

_ Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories?” _

 

Finally Pidge sang something and finished off the song

 

_ “Can I be the one _

_ Can I be the one _

_ Can I be the one _

_ Oh, can I, can I be him? _

_ Won't you sing it again? _

_ Oh, when you sing it again _

_ Can I be him? _

_ Oh, sing it again, yeah _

_ Oh, when you sing it again _

_ Can I be him? _

_ I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me _

_ Like it was a private show, but I know you never saw me _

_ When the lights come on and I'm on my own _

_ Will you be there, will you be there? _

_ Can I be the one you talk about in all your stories _

_ Can I be him _

_ Can I be him _

_ Can I be him _

_ Can I be him?” _

Shiro and I left. The poor guy still seemed pretty horrified by Pidge’s performance. We got outside to find Thace and Ulaz like we did after every show we have done for the VBV besides our first one. 

 

“There are the Broganes,” Thace called. “Nice to see you guys. Nice second song by the way I was wondering where all those emo lyrics Keith loves went.”

 

“You know what Thace you call suck my left-”

 

“Don't you finish that sentence,” Shiro commanded

 

“Alright old man.”

 

“I'm not that old.”

 

“You're pretty old,” Thace told him

 

Ulaz frowned, “He's only a year older than you Thace.”

 

“And that's just too old”

 

“Okay so when you turn twenty two I have permission to call you old man. Got it.”

 

“Thank you for backing me up Ulaz,” Shiro thanked when Thace began to whine about Ulaz being mean.

 

“Someone had to,” Ulaz replied

 

The doors behind us opened as another group came out. There was one talking loudly then it suddenly cut out and someone yelled “SHIRO”. I turned to see who was calling him and in a flash of color Shiro was gone and on the ground making out with some guy. Thace, Ulaz and I stared down at him. The Garrison Trio came over, Pidge was shaking her head. Finally the boy who had tackled Shiro rolled off him to lay on the ground. He was laughing so hard he had to hold his sides. Shiro was grinning ear to ear. I recognized that look in his eye that meant this boy was Matt.

 

“Matt what the hell,” Pidge yelled. “You can't just tackle people that don't know you and start making out with them!”

 

But I do know him very, very well”

 

Shiros cheeks became lightly dusted with red. “Matt there are kids here.”

 

“So,” Matt giggled. “One is my sister, one knows about us dating and the other two are close enough to being adults.”

 

“You dated Shiro,” Pidge gaped

 

“Wait, Pidge you didn't know these two dated,” I laughed

 

“No. Before Matt went to college he would go out during the night but I always thought it was to do something stupid or illegal.

 

Well you're not wrong,” Matt chuckled. “Almost everything I dragged Shiro into was illegal in one way or another.”

 

“Remember when we stole that penguin from the zoo,” Shiro asked

 

“That was awesome. What about the day we broke into the museum and had sex on the wooly mammoth.”

 

“I still don't know how we did that.”

 

“It's amazing we weren't caught”

 

“It seems like you guys will want to catch up,” Thace said awkwardly. “Ulaz and I are going home. Keith you want a ride?”

 

“Please.”

 

Keith-

 

“No it's alright Shiro you haven't done anything but practice with me and go to school for a year you need to talk to another human.” I followed Thace and Ulaz back to their car smiling faintly. My boy still has it.

 

\---

 

I came out of my room the next morning and started the coffee. Matt emerged from Shiro’s room a few minutes later wearing boxers and one of Shiro’s shirts that were no longer so large on him. The first time this happened i was a little uneasy about this guy and freaked out that he was in our apartment and just had sex with Shiro who was practically my brother. After two years of at least once a week of waking up and having morning coffee with Matt i was used to it. 

 

“Hey bro,” I greeted. “Coffee is started.”

 

“Thanks, I think the big guy is going to need some.”

 

“I don't want to hear about you keeping him up all night and shit.”

 

“It's actually not like that I just slept here i'm talking about Shiro having some intense nightmares. They were never that bad before I left.”

 

“He's been under a lot of stress and shit.”

 

“Yeah I was guessing. We were talking last night and I got to hear about all the wild things that have been going on. So then kid how has life been treating you?”

 

“Well, Shiro and I have signed a contract.” 

 

“I heard thats huge.”

 

The coffee maker beeped and I poured us two cups handing one to Matt and we both sat down at the table. “i'm really glad he got to see you again. I think he's starting to forget he needs to interact with other humans and not work himself to the goddamn bone.”

 

_ “Language” _ Shiro yawed

 

“He still does that,” Matt snickered

 

“It gets so annoying. So what illegal activity did you two do last night?”

 

“None actually,” Matt answered sliding his cup over to Shiro as he sat down, he gladly took a drink before giving it back.

 

“What, you're not about that life anymore?”

 

“No i am. Didn't you hear that's the reason i'm back for the summer. I broke into the pentagon's security system and was turned down an internship because of it.”

 

I nodded my head, “Respect.”

 

“Do not encourage him,” Shiro groaned. It was honestly like Matt had never left and things were like any regular saturday morning with them.

 

“What's your plans for after the summer,” I inquired

 

“I'm going to stay here.”

 

“You are?”

 

“Yeah i've been to europe and did the whole study abroad thing and it was great and I learned so much but I missed home and everything about it. I graduated and got my degree so i'm free now. There is a great space research lab in this town and my family is here so i'm going to stay for a while see what happens. Don't tell Pidge it's supposed to be a surprise for my family, I'm going to tell them tonight at dinner.”

 

“I won't. That's great Matt.”

 

“I guess so.” He glanced at the clock on the oven. “I should get home before Pidge loses her shit. What am I saying she probably already has.” He stood up and went back over to the doorway and winked at Shiro who followed.

 

I tried to ignore Matts laughing as he slammed the door shut. I went back to my room and turned on my phone to check the results from yesterday and just as I thought we made it to the next event. 

 

###  Lance

I didn’t know who was more pissed off that they didn't know Matt dated Shiro. Me or Pidge.

 

“That cock,” Pidge yelled. “He never told me! When you date someone like that you tell your sister!”

 

“Whoa, Pigeon I'm sure he has a good explanation,” I tried to convince her

 

“Where is he anyway,” Hunk asked

 

“Probably running around with Shiro,” she growled. “Let's just go to bed I need my strength if I'm going to kill him in the morning.”

 

I laid down on my pile of blankets and pillows drifting off

 

\---

 

I stretched out on Pidge’s floor as sunlight cut through the blinds. I lifted my head up and was met with unhappy faces from my group. There were tears in hunk’s eyes and Pidge looked near punching a wall.

 

“Guys what’s wrong,” I asked sleepily

 

“Lance,” Hunk sniffled. “We didn't make it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading another chapter!
> 
> songs in this chapter in order:  
> How to save a life by The Fray  
> Since U been gone by Kelly Clarkson  
> Bother by Stone Sour  
> Party by Chris Brown  
> Can I be him by James Author
> 
> if you guys haven't noticed by now I don't listen to the music I am doing for the Garrison Trio's track list so sorry if something in the narrative doesn't match up.


	7. Green Ev-WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DIDN'T MAKE IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to do or how to feel. I was angry and disappointed and depressed all at once. We all curled up on Pidge’s bed under a blanket and watched movies all day, refusing to come out even when Mr. Holt promised us chocolate chip pancakes.

###  Lance

 

I didn't know what to do or how to feel. I was angry and disappointed and depressed all at once. We all curled up on Pidge’s bed under a blanket and watched movies all day, refusing to come out even when Mr. Holt promised us chocolate chip pancakes.

 

“I can't believe we lost,” Hunk cried. “We did everything right.”

 

“The crowd loved our track,” Pidge whimpered. “How could we not make it?”

 

We had been asking these questions all day. It was ten pm now, two hours past the start of the Green event party.

 

There was a knock on Pidge’s door. “Katie,” Mr. Holt called

 

“Go away dad,” she yelled back

 

“Katie there are some people here to see you guys. They said they are a group in the VBV.”

 

“Tell them to go away.”

 

“Alright dear.”

 

It was quiet while the movie played and we all went back into our shells of self-pity. There was a soft knock on the window, then another and another. I pulled open the window.

 

Keith stood out on the front lawn. “Come on losers,” he shouted.

 

“Leave us alone Mullet!”

 

“Shut it, Princess, why aren't you guys at the party?”

 

“We didn't make it.”

 

“Yes, you did.” 

 

“How do you know,” Pidge growled

 

“Because The Blade of Marmora has been chosen as this year's peacekeepers of the event parties. they have the guest list emailed to them so they know who is supposed to be there. You guys are on it. Thace sent us to get you.”

 

“I don't believe you, you are just going to drag us there to make fun of us for losing,” I accused.

 

“What is it going to take to get you down here?” 

 

I pulled back into the room. “What do you guys think,” I asked. “What is it going to take?”

 

“I don't think we should go,” Hunk sniffled.

 

“Of course we're going to go but what can we get out of him.”

 

“No making him kiss you,” Pidge commanded

 

I rolled my eyes at her. “How about something better.” I leaned back out the window with a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. “Alright, Keith sing a song.”

 

“Are you serious? Right now? It's ten at night and we are in a suburban area.”

 

“That's what it will take to get us down there and it has to be an original one.”

 

He thought for a second and gave me a smirk that made me regret my choice. “Okay I'll do it but no recording.” He took a breath.

 

_ “What's that taste on my tongue _

_ I can't tell if it's you or alcohol _

_ There's a burn in my chest _

_ And an ache in my head _

 

_ Who said I need you to have a little fun _

_ I seem to be doing alright on my own _

_ I just black out and cry out to the world _

_ Drown myself in my own sins _

_ I climbed all the way up just to find out you won't let me in _

_ Turn your back on me  _

_ That's okay _

_ I don't need you to have a little fun _

 

_ People don't bother to whisper about you behind close doors _

_ It makes consciousness prickle underneath my skin _

_ I know I shouldn't care but I do _

_ What can I say but I care about you _

 

_ Who said I need you to have a little fun _

_ I seem to be doing alright on my own _

_ I just black out and cry out to the world _

_ Drown myself in my own sins _

_ I climbed all the way up just to find out you won't let me in _

_ Turn your back on me  _

_ That's okay _

_ I don't need you to have a little fun _

 

_ There is a war that wagering in my heart _

_ It very well may tear me apart _

_ I'm sitting in the dark with nowhere else to go _

_ Turn your back on me  _

_ God it's not okay _

_ I may not need you to have a little fun _

_ But I need you to keep me sane _

 

_ I need you _

_ I need you _

_ I need you to keep me sane” _

 

I clapped my hands slowly. “Bravo fair Mullet, we shall be down before dawn.”

 

“You better be down before I come up there and drag you out here.”

 

I waved my hand dismissively and closed the window. After I combed my hair to make myself look at least a bit presentable we went down to the car. I got in first and scooted down the back seat then Pidge and last Hunk. Keith sat in the passenger seat with Kolivan in the drivers.

 

“Wheres Shiro,” I questioned. “Not that I don't love seeing you Kolivan.”

 

“Thanks, kid,” he said gruffly 

 

“Probably with Matt,” Keith answered. “He showed up at our apartment. I didn't hear all of the conversation but the bits I did hear included something about a dude named Slav, handcuffs and a dog having a seizure.”

 

Pidge opened her mouth to say something then closed it and reopened it. “What the actual fuck?”

 

“I don't know but Shiro seemed to understand pretty well.” Kolivan drove off heading to the party.

 

“We got an email saying we didn't make it how is that,” Hunk asked

 

“There was a mix up in the system,” Kolivan told him. “Thace called the people in charge of the VBV and laid into them about it. They are correcting it now. Sorry for the scare kids.”

 

“It's fine I only cried for seven hours,” Hunk said

 

We pulled up to the lot. It was the same one from the Yellow event party. Kolivan got out and walked onto the field. We all followed. Hunk went running off at one glance at Shay and Pidge walked off when she saw Thace, she still wasn't entirely over what happened at the night of the Blue event party which reminded me. 

 

“How are your burns,” I asked Keith quietly walking beside him. He looked down at his bandaged hands.

 

“Shiro says they are looking good. How about yours?”

 

“I don't know what they are supposed to look like but they don't hurt as bad anymore.” 

 

“That's good and what about your tattoo? You haven’t been scratching it have you?”

 

“No, I put a bandage over it to keep myself from doing that. I was wondering if I could see yours? I never got the chance."

 

He seemed a bit startled by the question but lifted up the edge of his shirt so I could see the top half of it. It was like mine but a magnificent red instead of a light blue. Without thinking I traced over it with my fingers over it. I stopped when I realized what I was doing. My cheeks burned red. Ii stood up straight. Even in this light, you could see that he too was blushing.

 

“S-sorry, I, uh. I don't have a good excuse.”

 

“It's okay.” We both stared at the ground for a long time before he pulled us out of the awkward silence. “I wanted to ask what was up with your first song yesterday. You guys almost gave Shiro a heart attack.”

 

“I thought if we gave Pidge a song like that then people would wake up and realize that she is not a force to be reckoned with.”

 

“A force to be reckoned with,” Allura sneered. I hadn't even seen her come over. “Please, even I could beat that little things ass.”

 

“Allura can we please not start anything again,” Coran begged.

 

“Listen to Coran bitch,” I snarled

 

“That's cute almost as cute as you have that little baby perform that song on stage. I was so worried that she was  going to have a panic attack with such a large role like that.”

 

“Leave Pidge alone.”

 

“Or what.” A hand slapped down on either shoulder. Kolivan and Thace stood behind her and Ulaz between her and Coran so the gingered hair boy wouldn't get involved. They all wore menacing looks that made even Allura shrink down.   
  


“What's going to happen,” Thace growled. “Is I will throw you out of this party and tell the VBV officials that you are problematic, causing issues and bullying other contestants. You mess with them again and I will make sure you never perform in the VBV again.” He took her hand off her and Ulaz stepped aside. Coran grabbed Allura by the hand and pulled her away. 

 

“Thanks, guys. Sorry for making you step in,” I apologized. 

 

“We knew she was going to try something again,” Thace said. “After what happened at the Blue event party and Kolivan having to pull her off Pidge-”

 

“What?” I cut Thace off with one word. “What happened? Why was she attacking Pidge?”

 

“I don't she just attacked. She seems to enjoy provoking her. The better question is why didn't she tell you.”

 

“I don't know. There was a lot of craziness that night she must have forgotten.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Yo, Thace,” someone called. “Bro, Rax thinks he can best you in a rap battle.” A switch flipped and Thace was back to his happy golden retriever puppy self. The other two seemed to go back to normal once he was off the edge.

 

“Tell him to prepare himself to get his ass whipped.” Thace didn't even have to grab Ulaz’s hand, the smaller boy already saw it coming and took his boyfriend’s hand instead. They walked over to the growing group of people. 

 

Kolivan stood with us and watched them go.

 

“Aren't you going with them,” I asked

 

“No, I think I'm going to head home. Parties aren't really my thing besides if Antok is alone too long he ends up in a police station holding cell and the bail saving for the four of us is running a little dry after we had to spring Thace for vomiting on a police car.”

 

“Do you guys really get arrested that often,” I snorted. Keith didn't seem too surprised but then again he probably already knew.

 

“Sadly. In the past year, I think we've all been thrown in once and Antok twice.”

 

“What did you do,” I asked in disbelief.

 

“Let's see. I was taken in for hitting on a cop when I got pulled over. Thace for vomiting on the police car. They arrested Ulaz for disturbance of the peace. He was playing his guitar at the park and someone thought he was trying to do it for money or he was homeless or something. Antok was arrested once for, and I really shouldn't tell you kids this, but for decapitating a duck at a pond. The other time was for public urination.

 

“What the hell is wrong with Antok,” I inquired

 

“No one really knows. He was like this when we all met in the boarding school. We are just used to it. When I got the call saying he decapitated a duck the thing first thing I said was that's it and I laughed for a solid five minutes. He has done a lot worse things. Like one year we went to the beach and he caught a jellyfish in a bucket and- why am I telling you this. You kids don't need to hear this.”

 

“But we enjoy your stories,” I laughed. “Come on Kolivan tell us another.”

 

“No way. The last thing I need is for Shiro to yell at me for telling kids inappropriate stories.”

 

“He already yells at Thace for that,” Keith pointed out. “So what's the big deal?” 

 

“i'm supposed to be the responsible one or something.”

 

I frowned. “I thought that was Ulaz.”

 

“He is too. See before we met Ulaz I was the one running around and trying to keep them from doing stupid shit then he came along and we each took one. Thace gravitated towards Ulaz and I was stuck with Antok.” He looked towards where the rap battle was happening from the sound of it Rax was losing. “I'm going to go. Try not to get into to much trouble and neither of you leave this lot. If we have a repeat of last time I'm just going to end it all.” He waved and left.

 

“You ready for the Green event,” Keith asked as we walked on.

 

“Yeah, we've been practicing anI'm'm sure that we will make it.”

 

“There isn't a doubt in my mind you won't make it.”

 

\---

 

Keith and I spent the next hour just talking about anything. He talked about the star constellations out tonight all the way to if Bigfoot existed. By the time midnight rolled around the party was dying down and Thace came to find us to take us home. Thace’s arm was around Ulaz who seemed a lot more comfortable with PDA than usual.

 

“Is Ulaz alright,” I asked Thace

 

“Yeah, he's just drunk.”

 

“This is what Ulaz looks like drunk?”

 

“I know right. He just gets tired. It's a blessing and a curse. Where is the rest of your group?”

 

“They got a ride home with Shay and Rax.” 

 

“That's good because there is no way four of you would fit in the back we would have to tie Keith to the roof of the car.” Keith rolled his eyes. We headed off to the car and dropped Keith off first, then myself. I waved goodbye and went inside. I made a sandwich quickly before going up to my room and laying down on my bed. 

 

I didn't go to sleep right away I was too busy thinking about this song Keith sang and the warmth of his skin when my fingers traced his tattoo. His skin was pale compared to mine but was still as soft and beautiful. I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow wishing that Shiro had never made me realize my feelings for Keith. I smiled and fell asleep wondering if he felt the same way as I did.

 

\---

 

###  Keith

 

“What the fuck was that,” I yelled at my mirror self. “You blushed! He had to have seen that! You blew it!” I hated myself, I really did. It wasn't my fault he did that but it was my fault that I found it to feel good. The skin where my tattoo permanently sat burned, remembering the feel of his fingers. Fuck my feelings and fuck Thace for bringing this all to my attention. Before the night at the lake, it had been one big repressed joke but now I was going to have to face this shit.

 

Shiro wasn't home yet so I didn't feel bad about yelling or laying on the ground in the living room groaning for twenty minutes.

 

The front door opened slowly. Matt and Shiro stepped in whispering. Shiro and I made contact and he frowned. “Of course you still awake.” They shook their heads, not at me but to get the sand out of their hair. They dusted it off their clothing and skin. 

 

“Where did you guys go? There isn't a beach or desert for hours.”

 

Matt sighed and closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. “That's a story for when you're old enough to drink with us to forget. I got to go.” He gave Shiro a kiss on the cheek and left the apartment. You could hear him whistle as he went even after the door was closed.

 

“How was the party,” Shiro asked weakly trying to get me off the subject that he knew I wanted to talk about.

 

“How was abandoning me to play in the sand?”

 

He looked down at the ground. “Why aren't you asleep,” he tried again to move to a different topic. 

 

“Why are you covered in sand?” 

 

“You have school tomorrow.”

 

“You have some explaining to do.”

 

He sighed. “What are you doing on the floor?”

 

“What are you doing with Matt, a dude named Slav, handcuffs, and a dog having a seizure?”

 

He froze up his cheeks turning a faint pink. “I love you,” he offered.

 

“I hate you,” I countered

 

“I give up. We're not talking about this, ever. I'm going to bed and you should too.” He ran off to his room before I could say anything else. I laid back on the floor and turned the lyrics of the song I sang over and over in my head. I had written that song a few days after the Blue event party. I got a little inspiration from that night’s _activities_ to come up with a breakup song. I think it turned out well. I got up and trudged off to my room. I had to go to sleep if I was going to get up for school. I couldn't do it not with the thought of Lance's hands on my body...fuck. There go the gay thoughts again. I couldn’t take it. The burn of my tattoo and the very want of that same warmth on the rest of my body became too much. I kicked off my jeans and boxers. It felt odd, the bandages on my half hard dick but fuck I needed some kind of release and I needed it now.

I closed my eyes and retreated to the comfort of my own imagination. I gave my cock a long stroke as I imagined lances hands trailing down my body, pressing kisses to my chest. The burn of my tattoo made me pump faster. I tried to picture how Lance would look flushed underneath me begging to come. I wanted to know how he would sound when he came if it would be a quite moan of my name or so loud that I would have to crash our mouths together to keep everyone from hearing. I bet his hands would feel like velvet on my cock stroking me till I came or using his mouth so I could come down his throat. I bet he would look delicious with his lips red and swollen from kissing wrapped around my dick. "Fuck" I moaned as I came across my bandaged hands and on my stomach. I whipped up my cum with a dirty shirt and changed my bandages before lying back on my bed.

I only felt shame for myself. It had come to the point where I was jacking off to the thought of him. Even after that my tattoo still burned with fake warmth but I was able to fall asleep without another problem.

 

\---

 

###  Lance

The Broganes and The Blade of Marmora sat with Pidge Hunk and I backstage before the Green event started. Antok kept opening his mouth like he was going to say something to me but he would close it when his entire group and Shiro gave him a look that would scare the toughest of people. 

 

The Blade of Marmora went on and that just left a few groups. For once I was scheduled to go on before Keith which meant I would get the chance to see his show.

 

Keith had been acting odd all night. He wouldn't meet my eyes and kept touching his hip where his tattoo is. He wasn't the only one though. I kept resisting the urge to grab his hand with the one that had touched his skin. To keep myself from doing that I watched Pidge and Shiro. Pidge would not let up off Shiro with the questions about what he was doing with her brother.

 

“Where were you guys last Sunday? Why did my brother come home covered in sand?”

 

“We were playing beach volleyball,” he lied badly.

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“The Garrison Trio,” the man with the clipboard called.

 

Shiro sighed with relief and I dragged Pidge away from her integration. I took the stage with a smile and went to my microphone. It took a second after the music started for my part to began.

 

_ “If you don't love me just say _

_ I'll never stay in your way _

_ Nobody hurt me this way _

_ Give me a reason to stay” _

 

Pidge and Hunk sang the chorus 

 

_ “I wonder, wonder, wonder why _

_ I wonder why _

_ I wonder, wonder, wonder why _

_ I wonder why _

 

_ Why, why do you hurt me? _

_ Why, why does it hurt?” _

 

Then it was back to me

 

_ “Can we just stop with the blame _

_ We're turning love into hate _

_ I know we won't be the same _

_ We've got no reason to wait” _

 

My backup singers finished the song 

 

_ “I wonder, wonder, wonder why _

_ I wonder why _

_ I wonder, wonder, wonder why _

_ I wonder why _

 

_ Why, why do you hurt me? _

_ Why, why does it hurt?” _

 

It was a short song and Pidge and I had not wanted to do it but Hunk liked it so we put it on the track.

 

Our second song started almost immediately after. It took me by surprise but I quickly pushed it away. The verses and the chorus in this song are very hard to tell apart so we had all decided that only Pidge would sing it. I stepped back from my microphone and trade places with her. The lights dimmed and a lone green spotlight shone down on her. It brought out the green shirt she wore under her tight fitting leather jacket.

 

_ “Baby, this is what you came for _

_ Lightning strikes every time she moves _

_ And everybody's watching her _

_ But she's looking at you, oh, oh _

_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _

_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _

_ You, oh, oh _

_ Oh, oh _

 

_ Lightning, this is what you came for _

_ Lightning strikes every time she moves _

_ And everybody's watching her _

_ But she's looking at you, oh, oh _

_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _

_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _

_ You, oh, oh _

_ Oh, oh _

 

_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _

_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _

_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _

_ Oh, oh _

 

_ We go fast till they can't replay _

_ Who knows why it's gotta be this way _

_ We say nothing more than we need _

_ I say "your place" when we leave _

 

_ Lightning, this is what you came for _

_ Lightning strikes every time she moves _

_ And everybody's watching her _

_ But she's looking at you, oh, oh _

_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _

_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _

_ You, oh, oh _

_ Oh, oh _

 

_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _

_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _

_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _

_ Oh, oh _

 

_ Baby, this is what you came for _

_ Lightning strikes every time she moves _

_ Yeah _

 

_ Lightning, this is what you came for _

_ Lightning strikes every time she moves _

_ And everybody's watching her _

_ But she's looking at you, oh, oh _

_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _

_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _

_ You, oh, oh _

_ Oh, oh _

 

_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _

_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _

_ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _

_ Oh, oh” _

 

The crowd screamed and called out. Pidge smiled shyly pink on her cheeks. This difference between this and last week is this was a song performed by a girl and Pidge had been wanting to do this. The crowd adored her. With a bow, we left the stage and joined the masses to watch the Broganes. Pidge was congratulated and praised the entire time until we found a good place to watch.

 

The lights came back up to their usual brightness as Keith and Shiro walked up from backstage. They shared a smile as their first track began. Shiro was the first to sing during this show.

 

_ “Time is never time at all _

_ You can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth _

_ And our lives are forever changed _

_ We will never be the same _

_ The more you change the less you feel _

_ Believe, believe in me, believe _

 

_ That life can change, that you're not stuck in vain _

_ We're not the same, we're different tonight _

_ Tonight, so bright _

_ Tonight _

 

_ And you know you're never sure _

_ But you're sure you could be right _

_ If you held yourself up to the light” _

 

Keith stepped up to the last two verses 

 

_ “And the embers never fade in your city by the lake _

_ The place where you were born _

_ Believe, believe in me, believe _

_ In the resolute urgency of now _

 

_ And if you believe there's not a chance tonight _

_ Tonight, so bright tonight _

_ We'll crucify the insincere tonight _

_ We'll make things right, we'll feel it all tonight _

_ We'll find a way to offer up the night tonight _

_ The indescribable moments of your life tonight _

_ The impossible is possible tonight _

_ Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight” _

 

If Shiro sang first and sang the longest part of the song than Keith would start the next one. I was right in my thinking. The lights dimmed down again and I guess our group wasn't the only one having one of the members sing a solo song.

 

_ “Wish I were with you _

_ I couldn't stay _

_ Every direction _

_ Leads me away _

_ Pray for tomorrow _

_ But for today _

 

_ All I want is to be home _

 

_ Stand in the mirror _

_ You look the same _

_ Just lookin' for shelter _

_ From cold and the pain _

_ Someone to cover _

_ Safe from the rain _

 

_ All I want is to be home _

 

_ Echoes and silence _

 

_ Patience and grace _

_ All of these moments _

_ I'll never replace _

_ No fear of my heart _

_ Absence of faith _

 

_ All I want is to be home _

_ Ooh _

 

_ All I want is to be home _

 

_ People I've loved _

_ I have no regrets _

_ Some I remember _

_ Some I forget _

_ Some of them living _

_ Some of them dead _

 

_ All I want is to be home” _

 

The crowd fucking lost it and so did I. I must have screamed louder than anyone else. Pidge and Hunk had to pull me out to the parking lot. Thace and Ulaz were out there say goodbye to Kolivan and Antok.

 

They towards us when we approached and The Broganes came out. 

 

“So what's the plan for tonight,” Shiro asked staring warily at Pidge who was glaring at him.

 

“Sleep,” Ulaz grumbled leaning almost all his weight onto Thace.

 

“He's been working a lot of double shifts this week,” Thace explained wrapping an arm around the smaller boys shoulders. “Good show tonight everyone. I'm sure we’ll see you all at the Red event party tomorrow.” They walked off through the cars to get to their own.

 

“I'm pretty tired too so I think Keith and I are going to call it a night as well,” Shrio told my group.

 

“Are you tired because my brothers been keeping you up all night, “Pidge questioned.

 

“No comment. Come on Keith.” He got out of there quickly before Pidge had the chance to do anything. Keith quickly glanced back at me and followed.

 

“Let's go, guys, we can crash at my house tonight,” Pidge offered getting into her car. I got into the back and we drove off. 

 

I looked out the window as we drove and wondered what it would take for me to get a chance to touch his skin again. To get a chance to press my lips to his tattoo. to kiss him till he was breathless. Fuck. I needed to tell him, but how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3
> 
> Songs in this chapter in order:  
> Why by Andra   
> This is what you came for by Calvin Harris  
> Tonight, Tonight by Smashing Pumpkins  
> Home by Foo Fighters (This song will make you cry. Look it up)


	8. Red Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You need to make up your mind.”
> 
> “No promises.”

Keith

I came with a groan into my own hand. I laid on my bed with an arm thrown over my eyes. I was sweating and panting and my entire face was as hot as the burn of the memory of Lance’s touch. I need to fix this somehow or tell him or get a hooker. I needed something to make this all feel better.

It was the evening of the Red event party. I wasn't looking forward to it. I knew Lance was going to talk to me and fuck I don't think I could handle that. The sound of footsteps filled the apartment.

 

“Keith,” Shiro called. “Come on let's go.”

 

“Coming.” I quickly tried to make myself look like I wasn’t just jerking off.

The party sucked the only good part was watching Thace get wasted. Ulaz was working a shift that night. We all knew Ulaz was a part of his impulse control but we got to find just how much Ulaz actually did to keep him under control. It was hilarious to watch Kolivan try not to lose his shit. It was not fun to find out that Thace was an angry drunk unless Ulaz was around. 

 

“Shiro,” Kolivan cried. “Shiro help me, man. I can't do this it's like he's a teenager again.”

 

“Just take him home,” Shiro responded. “I can take over your role.”

 

“You would? Thank you.” 

 

Once they left the fun was over and so was the party. We went back to the apartment to watch a movie but Shiro left after getting a text from Matt. 

 

I sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the tv. I finally turned it off in favor of just thinking. There were three events left. Everyone knew Shiro and I would make it but I was becoming unsure. The Blade of Marmora was better than I remember this year and The Garrison Trio had started attracting quite a bit of attention. I wasn't worried about any other groups. Galra was horrible, Rock Monster just lacked something you couldn't put your finger on and Planet Arus was just bad in general.

 

My phone startled me when my ringtone played. I picked it up without checking caller id.

 

“You do know it is like midnight,” I said instead of a greeting. 

 

“I figured you were still awake,” Lance’s voice filled my ears.

 

“Why are you calling,” I tried to keep my voice steady.

 

“I am bored and Pidge is bombarding my phone with messages about how Matt has run off again so I'm guessing Shiro isn't home and you're bored as well.”

 

“Great detective work McClain. I'm not bored, Princess.”

 

“Really? I bet you ten dollars you're staring at the ceiling.”

 

“When do you want your money.”

 

“You don't have to be bored.”

 

My heart rate picked up from the slyness of the other boy's voice. “Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Wanna go do something stupid?”

 

Dear god help me. “Always.” 

 

“Awesome because I'm outside your apartment building.”

 

“You're a creep.”

 

“I know. Come down here before I get arrested or something.”

 

I hung up and got up. I locked the door to the apartment and went down the stairs trying to hide my grin. I didn't know what Lance’s car looked like. I walked through the rows of cars till I heard a “Hey kid you want some candy?” I turned to see Lance leaning out the driver’s side window of a blue car. “I've got some candy in my pants I'll let you suck on it if you get in my van.”

 

“You're in a car, idiot.” I slid into his passenger seat. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Well the party was a bust and Shiro skipped out on you so I thought I would come save you from your boring tower.”

 

“Yes, because my apartment with wifi and a tv is so boring.”

 

“Hey if you want to go back then you know where the door is.”

 

“No way it's boring as shit up there.”

 

“You need to make up your mind.”

 

I laughed, “no promises. Where are we going then?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

“Aren't you supposed to have this figured out?”

 

“True gentlemen let the ladies pick.”

 

“I'm going to kick your ass and steal your car if you call me a lady again.”

 

“Man hanging out with Ulaz really has some negative effects on you.”

 

“On the plus side, I can field strip a pistol and break someone's arm in twelve different ways.”

 

“Holy fuck.” 

 

“It's pretty awesome. If you don't know where you want to go then switch me seats. I know somewhere.” He did what I asked and we were off.

 

“So what is this somewhere,” he asked as rain droplets began to hit the windshield.

 

“Nowhere special just the best place to see the town from,” and the most romantic place ever but I decided to leave that out.

 

“Is that so? I have lived in this town my whole life and I have never heard of a place like that.”

 

“That's good because this place is high up. If anyone ever took you here they would push you.” I took a left and went up on of the mountainside roads.

 

“Where are you taking me?”

 

“You're the one who tried to offer me candy out of your van, shouldn't I be asking that question?”

 

“Are you saying I suck as a kidnapper.”

 

I pulled off the road and onto the patch of grass beside the shoulder. “Yeah, I am. Follow me, princess.” I took the keys out of the ignition and locked the car. I threw Lance the keys and he followed me curiously into the trees. We finally came out the other side and onto a cliff.

 

“Why did we have to go through the…” the words died in his throat as he looked out. You could see every part of the city from up here. Every bar, empty lot, even the one we were at tonight. The rain sprinkled on us and the wind blew but nothing was tearing Lance’s gaze away from the city and while he was staring at the lights I was staring at him. His eyes were wide with wonder. 

 

“This is beautiful. How did you find it?” He turned his face towards me a smile on his lips.

 

I felt my heart skip a beat in my chest. “It was after Shiro and I first moved here. I was pissed off about something and I got in the car and drove. I ended up here. I come here every now and again to see the town. My favorite time is on clear nights.”

 

He walked out and sat on the edge. I followed and sat next to him. I felt his fingers brush mine. Heat bubbled under my skin and I subtly took his hand in mine. He intertwined our fingers. I couldn't even enjoy the view of the city because I was too busy trying not to throw up or kiss Lance.

 

\---

 

###  Lance

 

My phone vibrated for the millionth time with a message about Pidge bitching. My siblings were running around the house playing some stupid game they made up. My mother was at work all night tonight and there was no way in hell I could just sit around with these little monsters. I was losing my mind.

 

“I'm going out,” I yelled when I got to the front door. I sprinted to my car and jumped in and drove before they had the chance to stop me. I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing but I need some escape. 

 

I drove on and soon found myself outside Keith's apartment building. I didn't start that adventure with hopes to be sitting in a fucking romantic place in the goddamn rain holding hands with Keith Fucking Kogane.

 

This had to be a dream. This couldn't be real. My stomach was doing flips and I was internally screaming so loud the whole city must be able to hear me. I needed something to say, to do, anything but kiss him.

 

“It's really beautiful out here,” I said calmly.

 

“Yeah it is,” he met my eyes and smiled, an innocent sweet smile that made my insides melt. Keith’s hand was as warm as his skin was and holy fuck I need help ASAP. Thankfully my prayers were answered when Kieth’s phone started ringing.

 

The second he answered it he was met with yelling. He had to pull the phone away from his ear till it stopped.

 

“Shiro it's fine.” 

 

There was more yelling.

 

“Shiro I'm not missing I'm just at the cliff,” Shiro said something on the other end. “School let out Friday. I'll be home soon. Alright. Bye.” The call ended and he put it back in his pocket. “Shiro isn't too happy.”

 

“I can tell from all the yelling. Why is he always so strict on you?”

 

“A lot of reason. Shiro and I have known each other since I was born. I practically lived at his house till he turned eighteen then he adopted me, well more like I just went with him and we moved here.”

 

“What about your mom and dad?”

 

“I don't know my mom and my old man doesn't care.”

 

I moved my thumb in small circles over the back of his hand to try to sooth something, I really had no clue what I was doing I just saw it in a movie and Ulaz would do it to Thace before performances so it had to do something.

 

“That really sucks.”

 

“It's not that bad. I have Shiro as a parental figure and even The Blade of Marmora steps in and will act like parents time to time, except Antok. Antok is horrible and trying to be a parent.” 

 

“It's like the quote. It takes a village.”

 

“Yeah, I guess it is. What about you? What is your family like?”

 

“Well I have five younger siblings living with me and I have one older one who took off the first chance he got. My Mama works two jobs and my father is non-existent.” 

 

“Oh. I'm sorry.”

 

“It's fine. It's just like you said it's not that bad. The only bad part is I have to step up to the father role but my siblings tend to listen.”

 

“That's good.”

 

We both stopped talking and just watched the city. I would steal glances at Keith when I was sure he wasn't looking. God, It was amazing up here. The rain picked up and we went back to my car. Keith drove us back to his apartment building. He got out and said goodbye before hurrying through the pounding rain up to his apartment. I pressed my forehead to my steering wheel when I scooted into the seat. I should have fucking kissed him.

 

\---

 

###  Keith

 

I was still screaming and hour after I got home. I was wrapped in a cocoon of blankets in the dark crying and internally screaming and once actually screamed. Shiro thought i was being murdered. 

 

I should have kissed him. That was my damn chance. What was I doing? God I needed fucking help. 

 

“You need to make up your mind,” I told myself sternly. “You either need to tell him your feelings or just stop altogether.”

 

I knew I wasn't going to listen to myself.

 

\---

 

Shiro and I were on before The Garrison Trio today which I was glad about because we have a goal to get the audience to cry. I started today and Shiro would sing the chorus so I would only sing the chorus for our second song.

 

_ “I'm gazing upward, a world I can't embrace _

_ There's only thorns and splinters, venom in my veins _

_ It's okay to cry out, when it's driving you insane _

_ But somehow someday, I'll have to face the pain” _

 

_ “It's all gone cold... _

_ But no one wants the blame _

_ It's all so wrong... _

_ But who am I, who am I to say?” _

 

_ “I'm begging for forgiveness, everything I've done _

_ If God is listening, He knows I'm not the only one _

_ It's okay to lash out from the rules that I'm enslaved _

_ But somehow someday, I'll have to turn the page” _

 

_ “It's all gone cold... _

_ And no one wants to change _

_ It's all so wrong... _

_ But no one wants the blame _

_ It's all gone cold…” _

 

_ “There's nothing left to gain _

_ It's all so wrong... _

_ But who am I, who am I to say?” _

 

_ “My heart's an endless winter filled with rage _

_ I'm looking forward to forgetting yesterday” _

 

_ “It's all gone cold... _

_ And no one wants to change _

_ It's all so wrong... _

_ But no one wants the blame” _

 

_ “It's all gone cold... _

_ There's nothing left to gain _

_ It's all so wrong... _

_ But who am I, who am I to say? _

_ To say _

 

_ It's all gone cold... _

_ But who am I to say? _

_ It's all gone cold... _

_ But who am I, who am I to say? _

 

_ Cold.” _

 

We had the crowd's attention and their hearts. Now it was time to finish them off. Shiro cleared his throat softly so no one would hear it as the next songs music came through the speakers.

 

_ “He said "Son _

_ Have you seen the world? _

_ Well what would you say _

_ If I said that you could? _

_ Just carry this gun _

_ You'll even get paid" _

_ I said, "That sounds pretty good" _

_ Black leather boots _

_ Spit-shined so bright _

_ They cut off my hair _

_ But it looks alright _

_ We marched and we sang _

_ We all became friends _

_ As we learned how to fight” _

 

_ “A hero of war _

_ Yeah, that's what I'll be _

_ And when I come home _

_ They'll be damn proud of me _

_ I'll carry this flag _

_ To the grave if I must _

_ Cause it's a flag that I love _

_ And a flag that I trust” _

 

_ “I kicked in the door _

_ I yelled my commands _

_ The children, they cried _

_ But I got my man _

_ We took him away _

_ A bag over his face _

_ From his family and his friends _

_ They took off his clothes _

_ They pissed in his hands _

_ I told them to stop _

_ But then I joined in _

_ We beat him with guns _

_ And batons not just once _

_ But again and again” _

 

_ “A hero of war _

_ Yeah, that's what I'll be _

_ And when I come home _

_ They'll be damn proud of me _

_ I'll carry this flag _

_ To the grave if I must _

_ Cause it's a flag that I love _

_ And a flag that I trust” _

 

_ “She walked _

_ Through bullets and haze _

_ I asked her to stop _

_ I begged her to stay _

_ But she pressed on _

_ So I lifted my gun _

_ And I fired away _

_ And the shells jumped through the smoke _

_ And into the sand _

_ That the blood now had soaked _

_ She collapsed with a flag in her hand _

_ A flag white as snow” _

 

_ “A hero of war _

_ Is that what they see? _

_ Just medals and scars _

_ So damn proud of me _

_ And I brought home that flag _

_ Now it gathers dust _

_ But it's a flag that I love _

_ It's the only flag I trust” _

 

_ “He said "Son _

_ Have you seen the world? _

_ Well what would you say _

_ If I said that you could?"” _

 

I looked out over the faces of the people watching us and knew we had made a few people cry. I felt proud of that fact. This was it the last event that cut ten people next event was going to leave only two people. I was ready.

 

\---

 

###  Lance

 

I was not ready. Not by a long shot. “They made the audience cry,” I growled. “How are we supposed to come back from this.”

 

Hunk and Pidge shrugged their shoulders as we came out onto the stage. Only a few cheered the rest were trying not drown in their own tears. I nodded to Pidge and Hunk determination on all of our faces as the music started. I would take the first two verses.

 

_ “The club isn't the best place to find a lover _

_ So the bar is where I go _

_ Me and my friends at the table doing shots _

_ Drinking fast and then we talk slow _

_ Come over and start up a conversation with just me _

_ And trust me I'll give it a chance now _

_ Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox _

_ And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like _

 

_ Girl, you know I want your love _

_ Your love was handmade for somebody like me _

_ Come on now, follow my lead _

_ I may be crazy, don't mind me _

_ Say, boy, let's not talk too much _

_ Grab on my waist and put that body on me _

_ Come on now, follow my lead _

_ Come, come on now, follow my lead” _

 

Pidge and Hunk took it from there making the transition as smooth as it had been in practice.

 

_ “I'm in love with the shape of you _

_ We push and pull like a magnet do _

_ Although my heart is falling too _

_ I'm in love with your body _

_ And last night you were in my room _

_ And now my bedsheets smell like you _

_ Every day discovering something brand new _

_ I'm in love with your body _

_ Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I _

_ I'm in love with your body _

_ Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I _

_ I'm in love with your body _

_ Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I _

_ I'm in love with your body _

_ Every day discovering something brand new _

_ I'm in love with the shape of you” _

 

I took the two verses after that.

 

_ “One week in we let the story begin _

_ We're going out on our first date _

_ You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat _

_ Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate _

_ We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour _

_ And how your family is doing okay _

_ Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat _

_ Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like _

 

_ Girl, you know I want your love _

_ Your love was handmade for somebody like me _

_ Come on now, follow my lead _

_ I may be crazy, don't mind me _

_ Say, boy, let's not talk too much _

_ Grab on my waist and put that body on me _

_ Come on now, follow my lead _

_ Come, come on now, follow my lead” _

 

It was back to Hunk and Pidge

 

_ “I'm in love with the shape of you _

_ We push and pull like a magnet do _

_ Although my heart is falling too _

_ I'm in love with your body _

_ And last night you were in my room _

_ And now my bedsheets smell like you _

_ Every day discovering something brand new _

_ I'm in love with your body _

_ Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I _

_ I'm in love with your body _

_ Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I _

_ I'm in love with your body _

_ Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I _

_ I'm in love with your body _

_ Every day discovering something brand new _

_ I'm in love with the shape of you _

 

_ Come on, be my baby, come on _

_ Come on, be my baby, come on _

_ Come on, be my baby, come on _

_ Come on, be my baby, come on _

_ Come on, be my baby, come on _

_ Come on, be my baby, come on _

_ Come on, be my baby, come on _

_ Come on, be my baby, come on” _

 

Our voices joined together in harmony to finish the song

 

“I _ 'm in love with the shape of you _

_ We push and pull like a magnet do _

_ Although my heart is falling too _

_ I'm in love with your body _

_ Last night you were in my room _

_ And now my bedsheets smell like you _

_ Every day discovering something brand new _

_ I'm in love with your body _

_ Come on, be my baby, come on _

_ Come on, be my baby, come on _

_ I'm in love with your body _

_ Come on, be my baby, come on _

_ Come on, be my baby, come on _

_ I'm in love with your body _

_ Come on, be my baby, come on _

_ Come on, be my baby, come on _

_ I'm in love with your body _

_ Every day discovering something brand new _

_ I'm in love with the shape of you” _

 

We had pulled the crowd back from the hell The Broganes had put them in and now it was time for our second song. They would only be singing the chorus on this song. I searched the crowd to try to find Keith, I gave up when it was time for me to kick this off.

 

_ “Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you _

_ I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay _

_ Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them _

_ But I hope I never see them again _

_ I know it breaks your heart” _

 

_ “Moved to the city in a broke down car _

_ And four years, no calls _

_ Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar _

_ And I can't stop _

_ No, I can't stop _

 

_ So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover _

_ That I know you can't afford _

_ Bite that tattoo on your shoulder _

_ Pull the sheets right off the corner _

_ Of the mattress that you stole _

_ From your roommate back in Boulder _

_ We ain't ever getting older _

 

_ We ain't ever getting older _

_ We ain't ever getting older” _

 

The chorus was the bulk of this song so I really didn't get that many words out.

 

_ “You look as good as the day I met you _

_ I forget just why I left you, I was insane _

_ Stay and play that Blink-182 song _

_ That we beat to death in Tuscon, okay” _

 

Before I knew it it was back to my backup singers so they could wrap this up.

 

_ “I know it breaks your heart _

_ Moved to the city in a broke down car _

_ And four years, no call _

_ Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar _

_ And I can't stop _

_ No, I can't stop _

 

_ So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover _

_ That I know you can't afford _

_ Bite that tattoo on your shoulder _

_ Pull the sheets right off the corner _

_ Of the mattress that you stole _

_ From your roommate back in Boulder _

_ We ain't ever getting older _

 

_ We ain't ever getting older _

_ We ain't ever getting older _

 

_ So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover _

_ That I know you can't afford _

_ Bite that tattoo on your shoulder _

_ Pull the sheets right off the corner _

_ Of the mattress that you stole _

_ From your roommate back in Boulder _

_ We ain't ever getting older _

_ We ain't ever getting older  _

_ We ain't ever getting older  _

_ We ain't ever getting older  _

_ We ain't ever getting older _

_ We ain't ever getting older _

_ No we ain't ever getting older” _

 

The crowd cheered for us. I smiled and bowed before getting off the stage. We would find out tomorrow if we made it to the last event. I know we did. The judges and the crowds loved us. I wasn't worried at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs in order:  
> Cold by Five Finger Death Punch  
> Hero of War by Rise Against  
> Shape of you by Ed Sheeran  
> Closer by the Chainsmokers


	9. Black Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grin grew across Thace’s face. “We're going to play a good old game of Truth or Dare.”

###  Lance

 

That Sunday evening we were at Hunk’s house getting ready for the party when I got a text from Thace saying to go to his apartment instead of the lot for today. We showed up about fifteen minutes past eight. Ulaz opened the door to let us in.

 

I have to say their apartment is exactly how i pictured it. Thace sat with Shiro on an old brown couch in the living room with a drum set next to it. There was a shelf with pictures and awards next to a shelf of thick books. Keith was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch with a gray and white puppy in his lap. The puppy leapt up and ran over to us when we came in. 

 

“Look who made it,” Kolivan teased sitting on a bar stool at the bar in the kitchen next to the door.

 

“You have a dog,” Hunk awed.

 

“Sadly,” Ulaz deadpanned. 

 

“We got her at the end of February,” Thace said standing up to greet us.

 

“You got her,” Ulaz corrected. “I had no say in that decision.”

 

“You could have told me to give her back.”

 

“You would have cried for a week. I'm not heartless.” 

 

“Whats her name,” Pidge asked petting the dog’s head.

 

“Marmora,” Thace responded

 

“Antok and I came up with it,” Kolivan said proudly

 

“She's going to be out group mascot,” Thace told us. “Yes you are,” he cooed grabbing the dog's front paws when she jumped up on him. The dog tried to gnaw at his hands to get away. He let go and she ran off into the kitchen following Ulaz. 

 

“So what is this,” I questioned. “Why aren't we at the lot?”

 

“I forgot this is your first time,” Kolivan said getting to his feet. “No one actually goes to the Black event party because of how few people are left, so Thace thought it would be a good idea to do...what was your idea again?”

 

A grin grew across Thace’s face. “Were going to play a good old game of Truth or Dare.”

 

Kolivan looked over at Ulaz who had re-emerged from the back of the kitchen holding Marmora. “Did he run this by you?”

 

“Yes and he agreed if this gets as bad as the Truth or Dare incident of 2015 then we’ll stop.”

 

I looked between them. “What happed in 2015?”

 

“That's when Antok got the scar from me and the plastic spoon and we all spent the night in a police holding cell.”

 

“What dare caused all of this,” Pidge inquired 

 

Ulaz and Thace both looked over at Kolivan who put his head in his hands out of embarrassment. “I dared Antok to piss Ulaz off. I just...I didn't realize...I didn't know how dangerous Ulaz is when he has no patience left.” He looked up honest to god fear in his eyes. “He tried to kill a man with a plastic spoon and if the spoon had not snapped he would have succeeded. Do not fuck with Ulaz.”

 

“Damn right,” Ulaz grumbled setting Marmora down. 

 

Thace clapped his hands together. “Alright if everybody would sit in a circle.” 

 

Kolivan and Ulaz both groaned but sat down with the rest of us and Thace took the spot next Ulaz surprising no one. Marmora came and laid down in Ulaz’s lap and he pet the dog like nothing was new. 

 

“Kolivan would you please start us off,” Thace asked.

 

“Hold up. I think you should explain the rules to the kids.”

 

“Right. Okay. There is no teasing, bullying, asking any questions just to be mean, asking any dirty questions, and for the love of God do not ask anyone to kiss you. Just basically don't be a dick. Kolivan, go.”

 

“Alright, Shiro Truth or dare? God, I feel like I'm five.”

 

“Dare.” Kolivan reached behind him to a coffee table and threw Shiro a can of beer. 

 

“Chug that.”

 

Shiro shrugged and popped it open. He downed it in five seconds. He whipped his mouth with the back of his hand and set the can in front of him. “Pidge Truth or Dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“What made you want to compete in the VBV?”

 

“Because I can sing and my brother forced me. Lance, Truth or Dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“Shit. I had a dare picked out not a truth.”

 

“That's why I went with a truth.”

 

She thought for a second. “Why did Matt find your clothing in the street the night of the Blue event party?” I looked over at Thace who looked to Kolivan who turned to Ulaz. Ulaz shrugged offering no help.

 

“I, uh. I went for a swim in the lake drunk and ditched my clothing.” I didn't know honestly if I was lying or not. “Thace, truth or dare?”   
  


“Dare.”

 

The sound of rain hitting the windows made a smile stretched across my face. “Go stand out on the balcony for let's say ten minutes.” He grumbled but stood up and went out there. When the door opened you could feel the powerful wind. Marmora lifted her head and barked.

 

“Ganz,” Ulaz commanded and Marmora fell silent with a whine.

 

“Did you just speak to the dog in German,” Pidge asked

 

“Yeah, I taught her tricks using German. Watch.” He moved his hand in front and waved like you would say goodbye to a child “ Sag bitte.” The dog leaped to it's feet and sat back on its haunches while waving its front paws in the air. “Immer noch”. The dog stopped completely eyes trained on Ulaz. He moved his hand to form and handgun. “Knall.” The dog fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes and stayed that way till Ulaz laughed and said, “Braves Mädchen.” The dog jumped back up to lick his face and squirm around in his arms. It went back to laying in his lap when he started petting it. 

 

“That was amazing,” Hunk laughed. “You really taught him all of that?”

 

“I did.”

 

“Tell them why you did it,” Thace said sourly from outside.

 

“I did it in a language I knew Thace couldn't speak so it would only listen to me. It's funny, I yell at Thace and the dog in german. They listen but have no real clue what I'm saying.”

 

“They are a lot alike I pointed out. They both like to sit next to you, they both only really listen to you, they follow you around, they are too happy for their own good. I can go on.” 

 

“I actually made that connection about five minutes after meeting her. That idiot outside brought her home one morning and I woke up with it in the goddamn bed but I couldn't stay mad at either of them not with those puppy dog eyes, literally in Marmora’s case.” The puppies ears perked up at the sound of her name. 

 

A timer outside went off and Thace stepped in running his finger through his black hair trying to get the water off. Marmora went running to him. She jumped up on him. He danced around trying to get her to stop. He shouted words but the dog didn't understand. 

 

“Dammit, Ulaz. What is the command to get her to stop?”

 

“I taught you it.” 

 

“Weibchen erzähl mir!”

 

“I know you didn't just say that to me. Do you want to sleep on the couch with Marmora tonight? Still stehen!” The dog and Thace both froze waiting for the next command. 

 

Kolavan chuckled. “You have him as trained as the dog.”

 

Thace trudged over and sat down next to Ulaz again. The dog pushed between them to sit in Ulaz’s lap and growled when Thace tried to hold Ulaz’s hand. “Truth or Dare Kolivan,” Thace asked giving up on the whole thing.

 

“Dare.”

 

“Sing the alphabet backward.”

 

“You bitch. Fuck. I am a pre law student I can do this. Zyxwq shit.” He sat there for a minute thinking. He said each letter very carefully. “Z. Y. X. W. V. U. T. S. R. Q. P. O. N. M. L. K. J. I. H. G. F. E. D. C. B. A. Ha suck it Thace. Ulaz, Truth or Dare.”

 

“Dare.”

 

“Play us a song.”

 

“Hell no.”

 

“You have to. You chose a dare.”

 

“You're a piece of shit. Thace do you know where my acoustic is?”

 

“It should be in its case under the bed next to the electric and the bass. Do you want me to get it?”

 

“No, I got it.” Ulaz pushed the dog out of his lap and walked into a room that I was guessing was the bedroom, the dog followed closely. He came back out with a brown acoustic guitar. He stood next to the door strumming it to make sure it was in tune. “Okay, Kolivan is there a particular song you want me to play?”

 

“Have faith in me.”

 

“I hate you. Someone is going to have to do vocals so I can stay in rhythm.” 

 

“I'll do it,” Shiro offered. “When you're ready.” Ulaz nodded his head and started strumming. Shiro hummed softly with the music and jumped in when his part came up.

 

_ “Have faith in me _

_ 'Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe _

_ So cling to what you know and never let go _

_ You should know things aren't always what they seem _

 

_ I said I'd never let you go, and I never did _

_ I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it _

_ If you didn't have this chance then I never did _

_ You'll always find me right there, again _

 

_ I'm going crazy _

_ 'Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe _

_ So we'll pretend it's alright and stay in for the night _

_ What a world _

_ I'll keep you safe here with me _

 

_ I said I'd never let you go, and I never did _

_ I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it _

_ If you didn't have this chance then I never did _

_ You'll always find me right there, again _

 

_ I said I'd never let you go, and I never did _

_ I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it _

_ If you didn't have this chance then I never did _

_ You'll always find me right there, again _

 

_ They've got me on the outside, looking in _

_ But I can't see at all _

_ With the weight of the world on my shoulders _

_ They just wanna see me fall _

 

_ They've got me on the outside, looking in _

_ But I can't see at all _

_ With the weight of the world on my shoulders _

_ They just wanna see me fall _

 

_ Have faith in me _

 

_ I said I'd never let you go, and I never did _

_ I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it _

_ If you didn't have this chance then I never did _

_ You'll always find me right there, again _

 

_ I said I'd never let you go, and I never did _

_ I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it _

_ If you didn't have this chance then I never did _

_ You'll always find me right there, again _

 

_ I said I'd never let you go, and I never did _

_ I said I'd never let you go, and I never did _

_ I said I'd never let you go, and I never did _

_ I said I'd never let you go, and I never did” _

 

We clapped our hands once the song was over. Ulaz left the guitar leaning against the wall and came to sit back down the puppy went back it's spot on his lap.

 

“Keith truth or dare,” Ulaz asked

 

“Dare.”

 

“I dare you to punch Kolivan.”

 

“Wait this has to be against the rules-” Kolivan was cut off by his own grunt of pain as Keith’s fist collided with his arm. “When the hell did you start punching so hard,” he grumbled rubbing his arm.

 

“Alright,” Keith looked around the room. “Hunk, truth or dare?”

 

“Truth”

 

“Are you dating the girl from rock monster or what?”

 

That...is... a good question. I think we are just friends who are really attracted to each other. Okay, Pidge truth or dare?

 

“Truth.”

 

“Why is your brother addicted to doing illegal things?”

 

“Actually, I don't know he just is. He would do little definite things when we were small then he kicked it up to full blow crimes. Lance truth or dare?”

 

“Dare.”

 

“Go find a tree outside. Climb it, take a picture and come back.”

 

“Done.” I got up to my feet and left the apartment. I walked around for a couple minutes trying to find a good one.  I started climbing. The bark was wet and slippery but I made it to the top. I took a picture and climbed down before running back inside. I threw my phone in Pidge’s lap with a grin.

 

“Alright, Keith truth or dare?”

 

\---

 

We all left after a few hours and a lot more games of Truth or Dare. I had found out things that night that I could forever use as blackmail. 

 

The days leading up to the Black event I would wake up in the middle of the night to throw up. I was beyond anxious. I would text Keith and he would tell me the best ways to decrease the growing ball of nervousness in my stomach. His methods ranged from doing pushups to drinking mint tea. The tea helped.

 

It was finally here the night of the black event. The man with the clipboard told us that once we were done with our set we were to return backstage. I was pleased to find that Planet Arus wasn't here today. 

 

We were at a different stage for this event than all the other ones. It was an outside stage instead of inside. It was like this because during the hours between six and eight there was a festival going on and we all performed near the night. It would be the same way for the Voltron event and just like this one, we would only be performing one song.

 

We were all high strung. Thace and Hunk had to keep going to the restroom to throw up, Pidge stopped blinking about five minutes ago and my everything was numb. Antok and Kolivan were doing fine and so was Shiro. Keith was pacing and it seemed the only thing Ulaz was worried about was his boyfriend. 

 

Another group returned backstage and we wished The Blade of Marmora luck as they headed out. After what felt like forever they came back and it was my turn. 

 

I wanted to cry as we got on stage. My mouth was dry and my brain wasn't working. I almost didn't register the music starting but when it did I was pulled back from the hell I had been tossed into this last couple of days and I was prepared to do what I had to do to win. I was taking the first two verses.

 

_ “I've been reading books of old _

_ The legends and the myths _

_ Achilles and his gold _

_ Hercules and his gifts _

_ Spiderman's control _

_ And Batman with his fists _

_ And clearly I don't see myself upon that list _

 

_ But she said, where'd you wanna go? _

_ How much you wanna risk? _

_ I'm not looking for somebody _

_ With some superhuman gifts _

_ Some superhero _

_ Some fairytale bliss _

_ Just something I can turn to _

_ Somebody I can kiss” _

 

Hunk and Pidge took the three after

 

_ “I want something just like this _

_ Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo _

_ Doo-doo-doo _

_ Oh, I want something just like this _

_ Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo _

_ Doo-doo-doo _

_ Oh, I want something just like this _

_ I want something just like this _

 

_ I've been reading books of old _

_ The legends and the myths _

_ The testaments they told _

_ The moon and its eclipse _

_ And Superman unrolls _

_ A suit before he lifts _

_ But I'm not the kind of person that it fits _

 

_ She said, where'd you wanna go? _

_ How much you wanna risk? _

_ I'm not looking for somebody _

_ With some superhuman gifts _

_ Some superhero _

_ Some fairytale bliss _

_ Just something I can turn to _

_ Somebody I can miss” _

 

Our voices came together till the end of the song

 

_ “I want something just like this _

_ I want something just like this _

 

_ Oh, I want something just like this _

_ Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo _

_ Doo-doo-doo,  _

_ Oh, I want something just like this _

_ Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo _

_ Doo-doo-doo,  _

 

_ Where'd you wanna go? _

_ How much you wanna risk? _

_ I'm not looking for somebody _

_ With some superhuman gifts _

_ Some superhero _

_ Some fairytale bliss _

_ Just something I can turn to _

_ Somebody I can kiss _

_ I want something just like this _

 

_ Oh, I want something just like this _

_ Oh, I want something just like this _

_ Oh, I want something just like this” _

 

It was over and I was glad. I went to the side lines and passed The Broganes. I gave Keith a supportive smile and he returned it. Pidge and Hunk went back stage but I stayed outside the room so I could watch the performance. Keith tapped his foot in sync with the music. He was the first to sing today. 

 

_ “Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road _

_ Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go _

_ So make the best of this test, and don't ask why _

_ It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time _

_ It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right _

_ I hope you had the time of your life” _

 

Shiro took the next verse

 

_ “So take the photographs, and still-frames in your mind _

_ Hang them on a shelf in good health and good time _

_ Tattoo's of memories and dead skin on trial _

_ For what it's worth, it was worth all the while _

_ It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right _

_ I hope you had the time of your life” _

 

Keith’s voice joined Shiro’s perfectly for the last verse.

 

_ “It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right _

_ I hope you had the time of your life _

_ It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right _

_ I hope you had the time of your life” _

 

I turned back and went into the backroom before the music had faded out. Hunk and Thace were looking much better now that their songs were over. I took a seat on the floor next to Pidge. There was one group left before we got the results and i wasn't feeling any better. The broganes came back in and we all sat in silence until we were all called back up to the stage.

 

I stood with Pidge and Hunk and nine other groups as the announcer rambled on about how great we all were this season. “And now,” he shouted to the crowd. “To announce the two groups who made it to the Voltron event. The first group is none other than The Broganes,” the crowd cheered at the call of their names. Keith stood a little straighter. “The other group has been the underdogs, congratulations The Garrison Trio.” 

 

My heart stopped.

 

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. Keith flashed me a smile. We were all dismissed. I walked but I couldn't feel my legs. I was going to compete with Keith next week to find out who is better. This was a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. The next chapter will be the last one but I will be doing two spin-off stories about Shiro and Matt and another about Thace and Ulaz so if you like either of those ships stick around. I will no be posting tomorrow because I am moving and I will not get the chance but I will be posting the next chapter as soon as I can. Thank you <3
> 
> the songs used in this chapter in order:  
> Have faith in me by A Day To Remember  
> Something just like this by Coldplay  
> Good riddance by Green Day


	10. Voltron Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking hell. 
> 
> This was an amazing season.

 

###  Lance

 

“Why did I let you talk me into this,” Hunk grumbled with a hand on his hip. 

 

“I think it looks awesome,” Pidge grinned 

 

We had gone to the tattoo parlor to get a celebratory tattoo to remember making it this far.  They had both gotten a tattoo like mine but Hunk’s was yellow and Pidge’s was green.

 

“Are you guys ready for tonight,” I asked getting into my car. 

 

“About tonight,” Pidge started. “Something is going to happen tonight that you might not be ready for.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“We don't want to tell you,” Hunk broke in. “So that you will enjoy it and not be driving yourself crazy.” 

 

“You guys are freaking me out.”

 

“Just wait they said together.”

 

\---

 

The party was alive at the lot tonight, and it got even crazier when we arrived. Thace greeted us and pulled us with him to the speaker. I had no clue what was going on. Pidge and hunk both looked worried and a crowd was forming. The music turned off and Ulaz handed Thace a microphone.

 

“Alright!” Thace called to the crowd, “most of us know the rules but for the new kids let me explain them. Today we have two groups that made it to the finale each group will pick one member and they will face each other but this won’t be like the usual shit, no, you will have to bled the last song on your track list with your opponents and the first one to trip up the other wins. Garrison Trio who is your man and what is the song?”

 

“Lance,” Hunk called out pushing me into the ring of people, “the song is Stargazer.”

 

“Broganes! Who is your man and what is the song?”

 

Keith looked up to Shiro. The taller one nodded his head and Keith stepped up. “The song is Luminescent,” Keith told Thace.

 

Thace smiled this should be good. "Now my lovely assistant Ulaz-”

 

“-don't call me that-”

 

“-will flip a coin. Keith call it in the air.”

 

The coin went up. “Heads,” Keith shouted. The coin landed in Ulaz’s hand and he laid it out on his wrist.

 

“It's heads. Keith, you start. Ready, set, go!”

 

Keith nodded his head for a second catching up with the instruments in his mind before he started.

 

_ “Hell i've been _

_ Wrapped around the sun like rubber and” _

 

I didn't know what to do. I didn't see how these songs could match up I haven't even heard the song he was singing before but damn did he make it sound so good.

 

_ “I'm far from being done _

_ I took a chance  _

_ Held it in my bloody hands now we dance until the moon erupts” _

 

I took my chance because from Keith's expression if I didn't soon I would lose.

 

_ “Star Gazer” _

 

I sang the first line awkwardly but it was still in its right tune

 

_ “Vervain _

_ Vervain comfort me” _

 

_ “Look up to the stars and see” _

 

_ “Vervain _

_ Vervain comfort me” _

 

_ “Your destiny on a plate for you _

_ There's no room for me” _

 

_ “Everything, everything is luminescent” _

 

_ “Your kingdom awaits” _

 

_ “No abuse, no abuse _

_ Stow all of your weapons” _

 

_ “In the arms of another” _

 

_ “Answering questions _

_ For evermore” _

 

_ “But my graceful star gazer” _

 

_ “Can you hear me knocking at your door” _

 

_ “I wish on your falling stars you could make room for me” _

 

With that line I put my hand on my heart really feeling the music and winked at Keith he smiled back and we both took a step closer

 

_ “Everything, everything is luminescent” _

 

_ “When the sun rises _

_ You will be swept away” _

 

I took a step to his left as he stepped to my right

 

_ “I am lost” _

 

_ “Like your stars” _

 

I reached out my hand and took his hand in my own.

 

_ “Quick to understand but something's off” _

 

_ “My star gazer, I will forever have room for you” _

 

_ “Guess it if you can” _

 

I pulled him close to get a good look at his face in the moonlight. He stared back at me searching my soul with those damn violet eyes.

 

_ “You dance to the call of the wind _

_ And bath in the glow of the moon” _

 

_ “The only thing that saves me is being naive” _

 

He took a step back taking me with him. He let go and stepped back again this time I didn't follow. I placed the hand he was holding back on my heart.

 

_ “Oh, star gazer is there any room for me?” _

 

_ “Innocence is bliss but I want the real thing” _

 

_ “Your kingdom awaits _

_ In the arms of another _

_ But my graceful star gazer” _

 

_ “Vervain comfort me” _

 

_ “I wish on your falling stars you could make room for me” _

 

I stepped back and we stepped to each other's opposite side switching places again.

 

_ “Vervain comfort me _

_ Everything, everything is luminescent” _

 

_ “When the sun rises” _

 

_ “No abuse, no abuse” _

 

_ “You will be swept away” _

 

_ “Stow all of your weapons _

_ Answering questions _

_ For evermore” _

 

_ “Like your stars” _

 

_ “Can you hear me knocking at your door” _

 

_ “My star gazer, I will forever have room for you” _

 

_ “Everything, everything is luminescent” _

 

This time he was the one to pull me to him. Our noses were almost touching and our eyes were still locked.

 

_ “Everything, everything is luminescent” “My star gazer” _

 

We were both out of breath I think I was for more than one reason. The crowd was cheering but we were both quite still looking into each other's eyes. We both leaned in at the same time and before I could even kiss those angel like lips he pulled all the way back and winked at me over his shoulder as he turned to his partner and they both walked away towards their car and left the party. Even though his lips just barely brushed mine I still felt heat rush through my body boiling my blood and fanning the flames.

 

“Lance? Lance!” Pidge yelled. It woke me up from the Lala land I was in. I looked around at the crowd that had grown silent. 

 

“Did that just happen?”

 

My partners both nodded their heads as did everyone else.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

\---

 

###  Keith

 

“That was unnecessary,” Shiro told me when we were back at the apartment.

 

“No, it wasn't.” Shiro’s phone rang for the fifth time

 

“Aren't you going to take that?”

 

“I should.” With a sigh, he fished out his phone and answered it while walking a few feet away. His face dropped. “He's-what. Okay, okay I'll be on the first flight out there. Alright, I love you too.”

 

He rushed into his room and I followed.

 

“Shiro whats wrong?

 

“My father,” he sniffled pulling a suitcase out from under his bed. He packed it quickly while searching up something on his phone.

 

“What happened?”

 

“He had a stroke they are only giving him 24 hours. They are having the funeral next week so I won't be- the VBV.”

 

“It's fine i'll forfeit. We have won it enough times.”

 

He hugged me and grabbed his suitcase. “There is a flight leaving in two hours. I have to go. I love you Keith. Be safe.”

 

“I love you too Shiro.” He closed the door and raced off. 

 

I sat back on the couch my mind racing. I would have to forfeit what i had been working for. I owe it to the Garrison Trio to tell them first so they know what's coming.

 

I called Lance he picked up on the second ring.

 

“I'm not sure if i want to talk to you right now,” he joked

 

“I have something important to tell you.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I'm forfeiting the Voltron event.”

 

There was muffled noises i couldn't make out and a bit of yelling. “Come to Pidge’s house right now. Ill text you the address.”

 

“Why-”

 

“Just hurry.” He hung up before I could get out another word.

 

I got my keys. I locked the apartment door and went down to my car. I followed my gps and got to Pidge’s house in no time.

 

Her father let me in. i went up the stairs after he gave me directions to the short ones room. I didn't even knock before i was grabbed and pulled in. 

 

“What do you mean you're quitting,” Lance demanded

 

“Shiro’s family had an emergency and he won't be back for a week. I have no choice.”

 

“Not true,” Pidge grinned.

 

I narrowed my eyes at her. “What do you mean?”

 

“My brother made mash up of songs for his group all the time. He agreed to make one for the songs you and Lance sang.”

 

“The VBV would never allow this.” 

 

There was an evil glint in her eyes behind her glasses. “They don't have to.”

 

\---

 

The mash up matt made was amazing. We practiced all week. While we did that i got to spend more time with Lance and once again I regretted not kissing him every chance I could.

 

We all sent in our fake tracks. The VBV had no clue what was going to happen. 

 

“I don't know about this,” i worried

 

“It will be fine,” Lance soothed

 

“It better be.”

 

The Blade of Marmora was playing as their actual band right now. They got hired every year to play the finale event as entertainment and they always took it. The trio was pushed on stage once they were done. 

 

Pidge had hacked the sound system. There was no turning back once the music started playing. I took center stage with Lance right before my part came up. Hunk threw me his microphone.

 

We did it exactly how we did it at the party except at the end I didn't get to pull back. We kissed and damn it was so much more than i thought it would be.

 

I heard a “fucking finally” from Thace somewhere back stage over the roar of the crowd. 

 

Fucking hell. 

 

This was an amazing season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sucks, but that was all I had. I thank everyone for sticking with me till the end. I will be doing one all about the illegal shit Matt gets our sweet Shiro into and another about shit for Ulaz and Thace. 
> 
> The songs for this chapter that wasn't my own creation was Luminescent by Vervain
> 
> Star Gazer and the song Keith sang in chapter 7 were my own songs.
> 
> I hope everyone loved this and I will see you all next time!! <3


End file.
